


Land of Honor

by Taylorrandi94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forced kisses, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Public Display of Affection, Revenge, Sexual Content, telenovela drama, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: As revenge against the woman who took everything from them, three brothers decide to hit her where it hurts the most and seduce her three daughters, not knowing the only person they're going to hurt, is themselves. Based on a telenovela because I felt like it.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Naraku (InuYasha), Kohaku (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Naraku/Rin (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

A beautiful young girl with long white hair and bright yellow eyes got down from her horse to come face to face with the older man she so desperately adored.

''My love, I've never met anyone more lovely than you. I can't wait to have you by my side, as my wife.'' The older gentleman looked down at the young girl who had somehow had stolen his heart. He really believed they would be together soon but fate, had other plans.

* * *

''Izayoi, I don't care what Jihayo says. These blue prints are awful and I won't allow my Rin and her husband to live in something like this! It looks like a shack.'' Raven Higurashi exclaimed. ''Give this back to the architect and tell him to do it over.''

''Why so angry? What's going on?'' Naraku Kono questioned as he walked into the Higurashi house after his morning run.

''Oh, Naraku,'' Raven sighed. ''This house is turning into a disaster.''

''Don't worry about it. I'll call the architect and take care of it myself,'' Naraku said and began to walk up the stairs.

''Why don't you both just stay here?'' Raven suggested. ''You know I would really like it if my daughters never left my side.''

''And they never will. That's we're building our house on your land,'' Naraku reminded his mother-in-law. ''But Rin and I need to be alone. Or our marriage will go to hell.''

* * *

''I can't stay with Naraku. I just can't,'' Raven's oldest daughter, Rin Higurashi whimpered as she made up her bed. ''I've tried to save my marriage, but this is stronger than I am.''

''What happened with Naraku last night?'' Raven's second daughter, Sango Higurashi questioned her sister.

''We got into an argument,'' Rin answered.

''That's all you do lately,'' Sango pointed out. ''You can't live like that, Rin.''

''You say it like it's my fault, Sango. You're my sister and you know how much I'm suffering,'' Rin held back her tears.

''That's why you need to forget everything and start over,'' Sango said.

''Don't you think I want that? But every time Naraku touches me, I remember _everything_ that man did to me. He _hurt_ me. I just can't. I can't stand it. It's like torture every time I have to give myself to him..'' Rin broke down in tears.

''Rin...you need to forgive Naraku. Okay? Remember that he saved you the night that man took advantage of you,'' Sango reminded her.

''Please don't remind me,'' Rin pleaded.

Naraku stepped into the room he shared with his wife. ''Good morning, Sango. Can you leave us alone, please?''

''Be patient,'' Sango whispered to her brother-in-law as she headed out the door.

Naraku slowly walked over to the couch that was located in the room. As he sat down he immediately noticed Rin move to the other side.

''Why do you look so afraid?'' Naraku questioned. ''I won't touch you. Not now at least. Dry those tears.'' Naraku wiped the tears from his wife's face.

Rin looked at her husband while feeling the fear and disgust well up in her stomach.

* * *

''Dad is gone again?'' Sango asked her mother as she sat down to breakfast on the patio.

''Your dad spends all of his time in Kamakura these days,'' Raven shrugged and greeted her father when he rolled his wheelchair out.

Suddenly there was loud music and a honk coming from the front of the house.

''My baby girl is here,'' Raven's father, Jaken Ocha grinned.

''Yes. And my huge headache,'' Raven rolled her eyes and stood up to confront her youngest daughter for staying out all night. ''What is the meaning of this, Kagome?'' Raven watched her daughter get out of a car she had never seen before filled with people she had never seen before.

''Kohaku! Grab her,'' Raven ordered her foreman, Kohaku Mai and made her way back to the patio.

Kohaku followed his boss' orders and hoisted Kagome over his shoulder while she screamed and struggled.

''This is your own fault. How could you show up at this time, looking like that?'' Sango questioned and followed after her mother.

''Mom, what's going on?'' Rin brought her grandfather out by the pool.

''Let go of my granddaughter!'' Jaken shouted.

''I'm teaching your hussy of a sister, a lesson. She must learn to respect my house! Throw her in, Kohaku!'' Raven ordered.

Kohaku threw Kagome into the pool without another word.

''What is going on here?'' Jihayo Higurashi, the man of the house arrived home.

* * *

Rin sighed as she got ready for bed when suddenly Naraku pulled her into his chest.

''Stop. Not like this. I said no. I don't want to!'' Rin yelled and struggled against her husband.

''I won't stop. Tonight you will be mine,'' Naraku threw her onto the bed before climbing on top of her and pinning her arms to her sides. ''Either the easy way or the hard way! I'm going to have what's mine.'' Naraku began to smother her body with kisses as she fought to get away from him.

''I don't want to! I don't want you to touch me! Stop! Get off of me!'' Rin shouted.

''I'll make you forget your stupid fears! I'm a real man and I'll make you into a woman! Do you understand?'' Naraku screamed in her face before tearing at her clothes.

''No! Get away from me! Help me!'' Rin cried as loud as she could until her father slammed the door open and ripped Naraku away from her and her sisters rushed over. ''I can't do this anymore, daddy,'' Rin sobbed.

''It's over, sweetie..it's over and when I return from my trip this weekend, things are going to change. No one will ever hurt you or any of my girls again. I promise.''

Except, he didn't return. The girls and their mother had received the news that he had died in a plan accident and he was gone. But unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who would have to have a funeral.

* * *

A week later three young men pulled up to the Higurashi ranch.

Rin walked out to see who it was and came face to face with a very large man with long white hair and dark yellow eyes.

''Who are you?''

''Sesshomaru Non, ma'am.''


	2. Chapter 2

''What do you want?'' Rin questioned Sesshomaru and the two other men who were with him.

''I'm here to see Raven Higurashi,'' Sesshomaru answered her in a ice cold tone that almost froze Rin to her core.

''My mother can't see anyone right now,'' Rin told him.

''I'm not leaving until I see her,'' Sesshomaru growled at Rin.

''My mother can't see anyone. Don't you get it?'' Rin raised her voice.

''Rin, what's going on here?'' Kagome came out of the house.

''Leave our house, now,'' Sango followed after her.

''Didn't you hear me? We're not leaving until we see your mother,'' Sesshomaru snarled.

''You're the one who didn't hear. Tell me who you are and what you want or get out of here,'' Rin growled back at Sesshomaru.

''We're the-'' ''What's going on here?''

Izayoi Yamamoto stepped in between them.

''They're making a scene. Let me handle it,'' Rin said.

''I'll take care of this girls. Go on inside, please,'' Izayoi waited for the girls to go in before turning towards the guys. ''What is it?''

* * *

''Sesshomaru, you've got to calm down,'' Inuyasha Takahashi instructed his older brother.

''How can I calm down, Inuyasha? Explain it to me! Our sister is dead while the people responsible live their lives like nothing happened!'' Sesshomaru Takahashi exclaimed.

''I know brother but getting angry isn't going to change anything,'' His youngest brother, Miroku reminded him.

''Then what do you both suggest I do?'' Sesshomaru snapped.

''We get revenge,'' Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

Rin came down from her horse along with her sisters when a truck pulled into the driveway.

''Those men are back,'' Sango scowled.

''Look at how _hot_ they all are,'' Kagome smirked.

''Kagome, please,'' Sango snapped at her younger sister causing her to shrug.

''I've had enough of this,'' Rin said and walked towards Sesshomaru and his brothers. ''What are you doing here? I'm warning you, I don't want another scene, better that you leave.''

''We don't want any trouble. We just doing our job,'' Sesshomaru replied in his usual cold tone.

''You have no business here,'' Sango responded.

''I think you're wrong, Miss,'' Inuyasha jumped in. ''We're the construction workers who will be building the new house.''

Sango scoffed. ''If I don't think you're good enough to do the job, you're out of here.''

''Stop making threats,'' Miroku voiced. ''We'll show you we're capable of that and more.''

''How dare you speak to me that way, lowly worker?'' Sango snapped.

''My brother hasn't disrespected you, but if no one here has any manners, we'll see you later,'' Sesshomaru turned away.

''Of course we have manners in this house,'' Rin glared at him. ''Who do you think you are to insult us?''

''A man who won't put up with anyone's rudeness, Miss,'' Sesshomaru moved in closer to Rin.

''Enough arguing. I'll show them where the new house will be built,'' Kagome offered flirtatiously causing Inuyasha to smirk at her eagerness and look her over with appreciation.

''That won't be necessary, Kagome,'' Izayoi intervened. ''I've been expecting you. I'll take them.''

* * *

Rin sighed and threw her hat down on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch.

''You ladies cannot tell me you didn't notice how handsome they all were. It's so unfortunate I don't like men with long hair or I'd be all over the other two but the one with black hair is definitely not lacking in the looks department either. Things might just get more fun around here,'' Kagome smirked.

''Oh please, Kagome,'' Sango scoffed.

''Something is off. Did you see the way the one in the middle looked at me-at all of us? He looked at us like he _hates_ us,'' Rin pointed out.

* * *

''So the police interrogated Raven Higurashi?'' Inuyasha questioned Izayoi.

''That's right,'' Izayoi confirmed. ''Some guy called Captain Totosai Yamaguchi.''

''He's not going to do anything. He thinks your boss is innocent,'' Sesshomaru sneered. ''Apparently, her daughters are just like her. I'm warning you. If they were involved in our sister's death, they'll pay.''

''No, they didn't know anything,'' Izayoi defended the girls. ''They found out at Mr. Jihayo's wake. Mrs. Raven told them.''

''Those girls are spoiled brats,'' Inuyasha commented.

''Forget about them for now. Are those the plans for the house?'' Miroku gestured towards the tube in Izayoi's hand.

''Yes,'' Izayoi handed it over. ''I forgot to ask if you knew anything about construction.''

''We know a little. We have a friend who's going to help us,'' Inuyasha told her. ''Anything else?''

''Yes. You can't say your last name is Takahashi. Make up any other last name, but not Takahashi,'' Izayoi instructed them. They nodded. ''Be very careful about what you say and do from now on. Or we'll all be in very big trouble.''

* * *

''I'm not interested in the house or the workers,'' Rin huffed. ''If you ask me, Izayoi should fire them.''

''I don't trust them one bit. They're way too arrogant,'' Sango turned her nose up in disgust.

''Don't be ridiculous, Sango. You can tell they're strong, hardworking men. Just watch them sweat a little and you'll change your mind,'' Kagome smirked at her sister.

''What are you trying to say?'' Sango confronted her younger sister before Rin got between them.

''Enough already! We'd save ourselves stress and money if we fire them. I don't want a house. I don't want anything,'' Rin sighed. ''I'm going for another ride. I'll be back later.''

* * *

Sesshomaru was driving up to the house to deliver the list of materials they would need for the house but didn't see Rin on her horse until it was too late and the horse was startled. Sesshomaru ran out of his truck and climbed up on the horse behind Rin to take the reins from her to calm it down.

Rin looked back to find Sesshomaru's face mere centimeters from her own. ''You didn't have to do that.''

''Your horse was about to throw you off. A 'thank you' would be nice, ingrate,'' Sesshomaru sneered and climbed off.

''It was your fault,'' Rin accused him as she got down. ''You were driving too fast. You're a jerk and a bully.''

''Really? And you're a spoiled brat. How about that?'' Sesshomaru retorted. Rin raised her hand to slap him but he caught it just in time. ''Be very careful. It's not a good idea to tame a stud the hard way.''

Rin pulled her arm from his hold. ''Don't you dare touch me again. If you do, I'll-'' ''Is there a problem, dear?''

Rin and Sesshomaru looked back to find Naraku watching them angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

''Who are you and what are you doing with my wife?'' Naraku growled.

''Sesshomaru Non,'' Sesshomaru looked Naraku over, immediately getting a bad feeling.

''He's one of the workers who will be building o-our h-house,'' Rin stuttered.

''Why are you nervous?'' Naraku asked.

''My horse got upset and I lost control of it. He helped me get the horse to calm down,'' Rin explained.

''Really? Then why do I get the feeling you're harassing her?'' Naraku questioned Sesshomaru.

''No..I got a little nervous. That's all,'' Rin told her husband.

''I want to give your mother the materials list,'' Sesshomaru said. ''Where can I find her?''

''Give it to me,'' Naraku ordered. ''That house is for me..and for my lovely wife.'' Naraku ran a finger down Rin's cheek, making her uncomfortable.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were on the site where the house would be, looking over the blue prints when Kagome interrupted.

''Good morning! I thought you guys could use some drinks,'' Kagome smiled.

''Thank you,'' Miroku replied and took the cold bottles from her.

''I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi,'' Kagome introduced herself.

''Miroku Non,'' Miroku responded politely, thankfully remembering his new last name.

''I look forward to seeing you around,'' Kagome flirted before walking back where she came from.

''She's got her eye on you, brother. She's yours,'' Inuyasha teased.

''No she isn't. I told you I don't want to be involved in your plan. I'm already in love,'' Miroku reminded his brother.

''You sure you don't want her?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Positive. I've got eyes for only one woman,'' Miroku answered and went back to work, missing the smirk and his brother's eyes following after Kagome.

* * *

Later that night, the girls were sitting in the living room having drinks.

''Here's to Miroku Non, the worker of my dreams!'' Kagome toasted.

''He's the worst one,'' Sango scoffed. ''He acts all quiet, but he's bold and disrespectful.''

''Well, you should give the other brother a chance..What's his name? Inuyasha?'' Kagome questioned.

''Oh please, I'd never go for someone so vulgar,'' Sango replied.

''What about the oldest brother? Are you really going to deny he's hot? What's his name?'' Kagome asked.

''Sesshomaru,'' Rin voiced.

Sango looked at her older sister. ''How do you know? I thought you couldn't stand him.''

''Well..He came to give Naraku and me the materials list for the house,'' Rin quickly explained. ''But who cares? I don't want to discuss it.''

Sango changed the subject. ''Let's talk about something else. Guess who gets back from Europe tomorrow.''

''Who?'' Rin asked.

''Kata Michi's nephews,'' Sango answered. ''Mom is holding a celebration for their return.''

''A celebration? More like finally a chance to pair us off with them,'' Kagome scoffed. ''She's been after that for a while.''

''What's with you, Kagome?'' Sango questioned. ''Kyo and Tohru are great guys. They're handsome heirs, too. Kata promised them part of her fortune once they marry.''

''I couldn't care less about money,'' Kagome waved her sister away. ''Rin, what do you think? Would you marry a poor man if you loved him?''

Rin smiled at her youngest sister. ''If I loved him? I wouldn't care about anything else..just being with him.''

* * *

The next afternoon, Rin was in a rush to get to the stables and as she was driving, didn't see Sesshomaru unloading his truck until it was too late and she hit the side, causing Sesshomaru to fall to the ground with half of the wood and metal crushing him.

''Oh, no. Please, no. Sesshomaru!'' Rin called out as she climbed out of her jeep and ran over to him.

''Was this payback for the horse?'' Sesshomaru questioned and moved the materials off of his body.

''I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry and I didn't see you,'' Rin explained.

''Obviously,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''You're hurt,'' Rin gestured towards the front of his shirt that now held a sizable blood stain. Rin helped him to his feet. ''Come with me and I'll patch you up.''

''I'm fine. I'm a demon so I heal quickly,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''But you won't heal if it gets infected,'' Rin retorted and led him over to the grass to sit. ''That's an order.''

''Whatever you say,'' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked down next to her. ''What is that?''

''Surgical tools,'' Rin answered and began to unbutton his shirt.

''Surgical equipment? For this scratch?'' Sesshomaru scoffed.

''It's not for you,'' Rin grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the excess blood from his chest.

''I didn't know you were a doctor,'' Sesshomaru looked at her with interest for the first time.

''I am. A veterinarian,'' Rin told him. ''Not there's much of a difference between them and you.''

Sesshomaru chuckled. ''Think what you like.''

''Are you in pain?'' Rin asked.

''Yes,'' Sesshomaru answered honestly. ''A deep pain that neither you nor anyone else can cure. It's inside.'' Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and placed it on his heart. ''In my heart. Someone shattered it into pieces. Do you know what that's like, Ms. Rin?''

* * *

''Sesshomaru's been gone a while,'' Inuyasha noticed. ''Hey, brother. Looks like you have company.''

Miroku looked up to see Kagome heading his way with her a cooler in her arms.

''Good afternoon gentlemen. I thought you could some refreshments,'' Kagome smiled.

''Thank you very much,'' Miroku replied and grabbed the cooler from her. ''Sorry, I'm sweaty.''

''It's fine. A little sweat never hurt anybody,'' Kagome smirked. ''Where's the other one of you?''

''Moving material but he's taking too long,'' Inuyasha answered.

''When a man is late, there is always a woman involved,'' Kagome said.

* * *

''Do you know what it's like to live with a pain that burns you up inside, but you're powerless against it?'' Sesshomaru asked Rin. ''Well, I'll tell you. It's worse than dying each day.''

''Let go of me,'' Rin pulled her hand away. ''Why are you telling me all this?''

''Because you're a spoiled child living the easy life,'' Sesshomaru insulted her. ''That's why you walk all over people.''

''You don't know me,'' Rin hissed and stood up. ''What are you criticizing me about? That I hit you on purpose? It was an accident and I'm only trying to mend my mistake.''

''Some mistakes can't be mended,'' Sesshomaru said. ''Sometimes there is no going back and not everything can be fixed with money.'' Sesshomaru walked passed her back to his truck.

* * *

Later that night, Rin had to leave dinner early because she received the news that a mare was going into labor and there were complications. As Rin ran into the stables and saw Kohaku standing in the entrance smiling at her she got a weird feeling something had happened.

''What happened?'' She asked him.

''She gave birth already,'' Kohaku answered.

''Did she die?'' Rin feared and ran past him into the stalls only to see Sesshomaru emerge, covered in blood. ''What are you doing here?''

''The mare was having trouble giving birth,'' Sesshomaru explained. ''I asked Kohaku to give me a hand.''

''You helped my mare give birth? How could you?'' Rin questioned.

''A cowboy told me the mare wasn't doing well so I came over,'' Sesshomaru said. ''It was a difficult delivery, but we got through it.''

''They seem okay,'' Rin noticed after looking them both over. ''You really put them in danger.''

''I've owned horses before. I know how to handle situations like these,'' Sesshomaru informed her.

''You should've waited for me. You were irresponsible,'' Rin told him.

''If I had waited, the mare and foal could be dead,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''What if your intervention had killed them?'' Rin shot back. ''The mare could've suffered a tear during labor and bled to death. Do you realize that it would've been all your fault?''

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her. ''Had that happened, I'd face the consequences. And do you know why, ma'am? Because I respect pain and life. And I don't think you can say the same, right?''

''Why do you say I don't respect life? Are you accusing me of something?'' Rin questioned.

''You're accusing me of being irresponsible when you don't even know me,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''You don't know who I am either,'' Rin reminded him. ''You don't know how I think or feel.''

''Actions speak louder than words,'' Sesshomaru retorted.

''What did I do to make you so angry?'' Rin asked. ''Why do you look at me with such hate? I don't understand.''

''I'm fed up with people like you who spend your life insulting others,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''But you know what? What goes around comes around.''

''What kind of threat is that? What do you have against my family? Who are you?'' Rin questioned.

''A man with enough dignity to not let himself be humiliated by anyone,'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Who hurt you, Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked.

''It's best if you don't ask. You won't like to hear about the kind of pain I'm feeling,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''You're not the only person who's suffering,'' Rin reminded him.

''Of course not. There are plenty of people you treat like garbage because your heart is rotten,'' Sesshomaru snarled. ''You're incapable of loving anyone.''

''How dare you say something like that? You think because we have money that means we don't have feelings? I'm suffering because I lost my father and because of many other things you couldn't even begin to understand. And I have had to try so hard not to blame the rest of the world,'' Rin cried. ''But you do that every time you look at me. You're throwing something in my face, but I don't know what. Why do you treat me like this?''

''Is it so hard to come down from your pedestal? Is it so hard to say, 'Thank you, Sesshomaru, for helping my mare give birth?' Well? Is that too much for a worker like me?'' Sesshomaru questioned her.

Rin bit down on her bottom lip with shame. ''No, Sesshomaru. I swear..Thank you very much. I would've never forgiven myself if I had lost either of them. Thank you.''

Sesshomaru nodded after a moment and left to go home leaving Rin to watch after him.

* * *

The next day, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took Mr. Jaken and his chair upstairs when he asked them to stay for a drink so Inuyasha went out to grab some tequila from the bar and heard humming coming from down the hall. When Inuyasha followed the sound to one of the bedrooms, he looked through the crack in the door to see the youngest Higurashi daughter in a towel smearing lotion on her legs.

''What a doll,'' Inuyasha breathed out when he heard another door being shut and saw Naraku heading his way. Inuyasha quickly let himself into Kagome's room so he wouldn't be seen.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha barged into her room. ''What are you doing? Get out!''

''Kagome?'' Naraku called from the other side of her door.

Inuyasha quickly placed his hand over Kagome's mouth. _''Shhh..''_


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's eyes widened at Inuyasha and mumbled against his hand until he finally removed it.

''Are you crazy?'' Kagome whispered.

''What's wrong, Kagome? Are you okay?'' Naraku asked from the other side of her bedroom door.

''What are you doing in my room?'' Kagome asked Inuyasha.

''If you say anything, I'll be fired. Please,'' Inuyasha pleaded.

''Kagome? Who's in there with you? Open the door!'' Naraku demanded.

Kagome hugged her towel closer before she pushed Inuyasha towards her private bathroom and closed the door. ''One second! I just got out of the shower!'' Kagome quickly pulled out her laptop to open it on her bed while Naraku persisted with his knocking. ''Just a second!'' Kagome ran over and opened the door for Naraku. ''What's up, Naraku? What is the urgency?''

''Who's in there with you?'' Naraku asked.

''No one,'' Kagome answered. ''I was taking a shower. Don't you see?''

''I heard a man's voice,'' Naraku growled and pushed his way in Kagome's room.

''Stop!'' Kagome yelled. ''I was just video chatting with a friend.''

'' _Ahhhh_! So you like to tease your guy friends?'' Naraku chuckled.

''Show some respect! I never said I was doing that,'' Kagome glared at her brother-in-law.

''I know you,'' Naraku sneered. ''But I can keep your secret.'' Naraku stepped closer to Kagome so their bodies were almost touching.

Kagome pushed him away. ''What's wrong with you? I'll tell Rin!''

''Run! What are you going to say? Rin, Naraku was affectionate with me,'' Naraku laughed and pulled Kagome against him. ''Who do you think she's going to believe? You, the wild, flirt..Or me? I'm her husband.''

''Get out!'' Kagome struggled against him until she got out of his grasp. ''Get out!''

''Careful. Your towel could fall,'' Naraku smirked. ''You're missing out, Kagome.''

As soon as Naraku left, Kagome pushed the door closed and locked it. She leaned against it, willing herself not to cry as Inuyasha came out from her bathroom.

''Now tell me, what are you doing here?'' Kagome asked him.

''I came in here so that fool wouldn't see me,'' Inuyasha answered. ''I don't want problems. I can't believe what I just saw. Isn't he your sister's husband? He came on to you.''

''No, no. It wasn't like that. It was just..a bad joke. That's all,'' Kagome sighed.

''That's not what I heard. That guy's a pig,'' Inuyasha sneered.

''You can't say anything,'' Kagome ordered. ''Why were you up here to begin with? And with a bottle of tequila?''

''Your grandfather asked me to get it so we could have drinks,'' Inuyasha explained.

''My grandfather is going to get you in trouble,'' Kagome laughed.

''You're going to get in trouble showing your goods off on that,'' Inuyasha gestured towards her laptop.

Kagome gasped. ''I only did that to save you!''

''Uh huh. I'd better leave so you can get back to it,'' Inuyasha smirked and left her room.

''Idiot,'' Kagome seethed.

* * *

Rin was walking back to the house from the stables when she spotted Sesshomaru coming out of the house.

''Sesshomaru!'' Rin called out for him. ''What are you doing here?''

''Mr. Jaken asked me to take him to his room,'' Sesshomaru explained. ''If you'll excuse me.''

''Sesshomaru?'' Rin stopped him again. ''How's your wound?''

''Fine, I suppose,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

''Let me look at it, please?'' Rin requested.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. ''How are the mare and the foal?''

''Good,'' Rin smiled. ''I apologize for being harsh with you yesterday. In all honesty, you did a great job with her. Thank you.'' Rin removed the bandage she had placed on Sesshomaru's wound to see it had already disappeared.

''Don't do this to me, ma'am,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Do what?'' Rin asked.

''Touch me and look at me like that,'' Sesshomaru answered.

Rin's hands fell to her sides. ''I don't understand what you mean.''

''Sure you do, Rin,'' Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. ''Do you think I haven't noticed the way you look at me? You're feeling the same thing I'm feeling.''

Rin froze for a moment before she reacted. ''What are you talking about? I don't feel anything for you!''

''Liar,'' Sesshomaru retorted. ''You don't look at me like you're my boss. You know there's more to it.''

''How dare you? I won't let you disrespect me like this, much less in my home!'' Rin exclaimed.

''You're fighting it just like I am,'' Sesshomaru accused her. ''Because we both know it's impossible. Because you're married and because-'' ''Because you're my employee! You have no right to talk to me that way. I won't let you say I'd-'' ''You'd what? You'd betray your husband? Is that why you keep your distance? Are you scared you'll end up in my arms?''

Rin slapped Sesshomaru across the face as soon as those words left his mouth and ran inside, leaving Sesshomaru behind to stare.

_'What are you doing, Sesshomaru? You're acting like some kid. This is about revenge. That's all.'_

* * *

Rin ran into her room before she let her tears fall.

''What is this I'm feeling towards that man? Why does my body quiver every time he's near me?'' Rin whimpered just as Naraku stood in her doorway.

''My beautiful wife, I need you,'' Naraku hugged his wife against him even though she struggled.

''Naraku, please. I don't want to,'' Rin pleaded but he didn't listen. ''Enough! I don't want to be with you anymore!''

''What?'' Naraku questioned.

''I-I-I'm tired. I don't want to be with you right now. I'm sorry,'' Rin pushed him out of her room and locked the door, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

* * *

Inuyasha was looking through the fridge in the employee's room when Kagome came in.

''Inuyasha right? I want to talk to you about your brother, Miroku. I heard he has a girlfriend. Is it serious?'' Kagome questioned him.

''Ask him yourself,'' Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. ''You just want to play around with him. Damn flirt.''

Kagome glared at him. ''Watch what you say to me!'' Kagome went to hit him but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss causing Kagome to struggle for a moment before giving in and returning his kiss.

* * *

Rin was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door and moved to unlock it.

''Here's your water, Ms. Rin,'' A maid, Eri, placed a tray on a table.

''Thank you. Leave it and I'll get it in a moment,'' Rin smiled and went to her bathroom.

''Goodnight, ma'am,'' Eri called and left Rin alone.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked over to lay her down on the floor, when Inuyasha hovered over her, Kagome realized what she was doing and pushed him away.

''What are you doing? Idiot!'' Kagome screamed and stomped out of the room.

''I may be an idiot. But you won't forget that kiss,'' Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke up in her bed with a terrible headache and found that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She looked over to find Naraku dressing himself.

''What happened?'' Rin questioned.

''What happens between a man and a woman who love each other,'' Naraku tried to touch Rin's cheek but she moved away.

''I-I don't remember anything,'' Rin whimpered and the realization hit her. ''You drugged me. You drugged me! Get out!''

''My dear-'' '' _Get out!_ I won't ever forgive you for this! You won't ever touch me again! I hate you! I hate you!'' Rin sobbed when she managed to lock her husband out of her room. She ran over to her bed and kept crying as she ripped the sheets and pillows from her bed when she remembered something about the night before.

_''Sesshomaru..''_

_''Tell me you want me, Rin.''_

_''I do. I do want you.''_

''It was a dream,'' Rin said to herself out loud. ''I was in Sesshomaru's arms. It was the first time I felt happy with a man. I thought I was giving myself to Sesshomaru, but it was really Naraku..''

Rin whimpered before she began to cry again until Izayoi came in with a tray of breakfast causing her to quickly wipe her tears away but her beloved nanny noticed anyway.

''What is wrong, honey?'' Izayoi pulled Rin into her arms.

''Oh, nana. You say we aren't kids anymore but I still feel like a little kid,'' Rin cried.

''Oh, my dear. Everything's okay,'' Izayoi comforted.

''I wish it were,'' Rin whimpered. ''I'm so confused. I have something inside of me, gnawing at me. It's like a caged bird. It's flapping its wings violently against me. I feel like it's going to escape through my mouth.''

''What are you talking about?'' Izayoi asked.

Rin smiled. ''Something I've never felt before. I feel like a woman for the first time. A woman who isn't afraid to give herself to the man whose she wishes to be in. I've never felt like that with Naraku.''

''Are you talking about another man?'' Izayoi questioned.

''Yes,'' Rin admitted. ''I can't stop thinking about him. For once in my life, I think I know what it's like to be in love.''


	5. Chapter 5

''In love with another man,'' Izayoi sighed. ''Very well. But are you sure, dear?''

''It has to be love,'' Rin assured her. ''I've never felt this happiness before...I want to hug him and kiss him.''

''Who is this man?'' Izayoi questioned.

Rin bit down on her bottom lip nervously. ''It doesn't matter. I can't keep ignoring my feelings. Every time I see him my whole body quivers. When he touches me, it's as if...''

''Rin, did something happen between that man and you?'' Izayoi asked.

''No, no, not yet,'' Rin denied. ''Nothing yet because I've been avoiding him since our last encounter, but it's really hard for me. Now, I can finally be happy. I don't want to give up on that love.''

''You must talk to Naraku then,'' Izayoi told her. ''You need to leave him. Only then can you start over.''

''If it were only that easy,'' Rin scoffed. ''Izayoi, Naraku gave me something last night that made me lose my wits.''

''What? What are you saying?'' Izayoi questioned.

''He drugged me or something like that because I just remember how drowsy I felt and I dreamed about making love to that man. I was very happy, but when I woke up Naraku said I had been with him,'' Rin whimpered. ''I felt dirty. I can't be with someone I don't love. I don't want him to touch me again. I don't want to see him again.''

''That bastard,'' Izayoi swore and pulled Rin into her arms. ''Let's think of something, my girl. You need to put an end to that marriage at once. Even if your mother goes nuts..no matter what..you need to leave him. And if that man is the love of your life, listen to me, you deserve to be happy. You do, honey.''

''I'm willing to leave everything for him,'' Rin confessed. ''I want to be with him and be part of him. I want to be his. If I felt that way in a dream, how will it be when I'm really in his arms?''

''You're in love,'' Izayoi smiled. ''Oh, sweetie. I'm here for you.''

* * *

Sesshomaru dropped Mr. Jaken and his chair off in his room and was about to leave when he noticed Rin's bedroom door. He almost went to open it but fought the temptation until she opened it and came out anyway.

''Sesshomaru,'' Rin called out.

''Ma'am,'' Sesshomaru greeted her and stepped closer. ''You're avoiding me. Why?''

''You should go. If my mother sees you, she'll make a scene and I don't want that,'' Rin avoided his eyes.

''If your husband finds me, it'll be worse than that,'' Sesshomaru reminded her. ''But I don't care. The only thing I fear is what I'm feeling for you.''

''Don't say that, please,'' Rin pleaded.

''You're scared too,'' Sesshomaru pointed out. ''I can see it in your eyes. In the way your lips tremble.''

''Be quiet,'' Rin looked around to make sure they were alone.

''It's not easy to have you so close,'' Sesshomaru moved so their foreheads were touching. ''It's not easy to look at you and not be able to take you in my arms.''

Rin moved away just as Sesshomaru brought his lips closer. ''No. This can't happen. Please go. Get out of here.''

''Rin..'' Sesshomaru stopped. ''Excuse me, ma'am.'' Sesshomaru walked back downstairs leaving Rin alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were helping themselves to some lunch when Kagome walked through the kitchen to go upstairs.

''Good morning, Miss,'' Miroku greeted.

''Good morning, handsome,'' Kagome smiled.

''Good morning, Miss,'' Inuyasha greeted.

''Jerk,'' Kagome huffed and left.

''What did you do to her?'' Miroku asked his brother.

''Nothing bad,'' Inuyasha answered.

* * *

Late that night, Rin was lying in bed when Naraku came in, very obviously drunk.

''My sexy wife,'' He slurred. ''I missed you today. I can't wait to have you again.''

Rin sat up and backed up against the headboard of her bed. ''You're drunk.''

''Drunk off of loving you, my love,'' Naraku chuckled and moved up the bed to pin Rin down.

''Get off of me, Naraku!'' Rin shouted.

''You'll be mine again,'' Naraku whispered in her ear.

Rin fought as hard as she could until she pushed him over. ''I didn't sleep with you last night, don't you get it? I don't want you!'' Rin grabbed her robe and went to her grandfather's room to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naraku informed everyone that he brought a psychiatrist to come examine Jaken, with the pretext of dementia. Raven agreed. The girls were furious.

''Rin, stop!'' Naraku ordered when Rin walked out into the fields.

''I won't. I don't want to hear from you,'' Rin yelled.

Naraku grabbed her arm and turned her around. ''I'm your husband. I want what's best for you.''

''My grandfather doesn't deserve what you're doing to him,'' Rin pulled her arm free from his grasp.

''He's crazy!'' Naraku tried to convince her. ''This is best for him and the family.''

''You're the only nutcase here!'' Rin retorted. ''You'd be doing us all a favor if you just left.''

''This is how you repay me?'' Naraku scoffed. ''I married you after what that bastard did to you!''

Rin went to slap him but he caught her hand and grabbed both of her arms. ''You're hurting me! Let go!''

''Let her go!'' Sesshomaru shouted as he came up behind them.

''Who are you to stick your nose in my business?'' Naraku questioned him.

''A man who won't let a woman get abused in his presence,'' Sesshomaru told him.

''This woman is mine, and I'll do what I damn well please,'' Naraku growled.

''Since she's your wife, you should treat her better,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Oh yeah?'' Naraku grabbed the front of Sesshomaru's shirt and punched him across the face.

''No!'' Rin tried to stop him but Naraku pushed her down and went to hit Sesshomaru again.

''I told you not to touch her,'' Sesshomaru growled and blocked Naraku's fist and twisted it around his back. _''I told you not to touch her!''_

* * *

''What happened?'' Raven asked Rin and Naraku. Her father moved his chair in when he heard the commotion.

''I was putting that worker in his place, that's all,'' Naraku answered.

''He was just defending me because Naraku was insulting me and he hit me!'' Rin told her mother.

''Come on, Rin-'' ''Listen to Rin for once in your life!'' Jaken yelled at his daughter.

''I was arguing with Naraku because I don't agree with grandpa being committed, and then he flew off the handle,'' Rin looked at her husband with hatred. ''He even said he did me a favor by marrying me after I was raped.''

''Oh yeah? Let's see who the real man around here is,'' Jaken tried to ram into Naraku but Rin put her arm around his shoulders to calm him.

* * *

Rin was in her bedroom looking at her arm in the mirror, seeing the bruise already forming when Naraku slammed the door open.

''You always seem to get your way. You play the victim part so superbly,'' Naraku sneered before threw Rin down on the bed. ''Be very careful about what you do from now on. Because if you make me fight that man again, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. And he won't live to tell about it!''

Naraku stormed out, leaving a shaken Rin behind.

* * *

Rin sighed as she walked towards the stables. She noticed Sesshomaru at his truck and they made eye contact. Rin looked at him for a moment before walking into the stables, feeling Sesshomaru follow behind her. Her heart began to race.

''Why did you follow me?'' Rin turned to ask him.

''You shouldn't ask that. You know the answer,'' Sesshomaru responded. ''Why else would I defend you the way I did? Knowing I could be fired.''

''Because you're a gentleman,'' Rin shrugged.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''I'm just a man who is feeling something he's never felt before.''

''Sesshomaru, please..''Rin whispered.

''A man that can't fight this feeling any longer,'' Sesshomaru said before pulling Rin into his arms and placing his lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

''This can't happen. What have I done?'' Rin pulled away when she fully comprehended what she was doing.

''You're going to keep denying how you feel?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

''You can't just always follow your feelings!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Why not?'' Sesshomaru questioned. ''Because of a piece of paper that ties you to Naraku Kono, a man who doesn't respect you and mistreats you?''

''He's not the problem. It's me! I can't lie or cheat. I never have,'' Rin told him.

''And I don't want you to,'' Sesshomaru responded. ''Just put aside your fear and live how you want, not how others want.''

''I can't be so selfish as to think only of myself. Doing this while still married is dishonest,'' Rin reminded him.

''So is bearing not being loved,'' Sesshomaru retorted. ''Why do you settle for so little? Why do you live with a man who doesn't love you? Why are you still with a man who doesn't love?''

''You have no right to ask,'' Rin said.

''I've seen you crying because of that bastard,'' Sesshomaru argued. ''It's more than I can bear.''

''Naraku and I argue. Unfortunately, he loses control,'' Rin shrugged.

''Don't excuse him,'' Sesshomaru growled. ''Besides offending you, he tried to force himself on you. He was violent with you.''

''We've been through a lot. You wouldn't understand,'' Rin shook her head and turned to walk away but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm causing her to flinch from the bruise Naraku had given her earlier.

Sesshomaru pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and looked down at the bruise. ''What I don't understand is why a woman would put up with this.''

''Please let me go,'' Rin whimpered. ''It's best you stay out of my life.''

''I'm already in it,'' Sesshomaru reminded her. ''Why can't you admit it?''

''This isn't easy for me!'' Rin exclaimed. ''I'm married! And you're..you're a stranger. This is crazy, and it can't happen.''

''Rin,'' Sesshomaru called for her when she began to walk away.

''No, Sesshomaru,'' Rin cut him off. ''Don't say anything. I can't face all of this right now. I can't.''

* * *

Kagome looked out her bedroom window to see Inuyasha leaving with his brothers. She felt tears well up in her eyes when she thought back to the kiss he gave her.

''Bastard,'' Kagome muttered to herself. ''How could you?''

''Honey, what's wrong?'' Kagome heard her grandfather enter her room.

''Grandpa..'' Kagome sniffled through her tears.

''Let me guess the cause of those tears,'' Jaken said. ''I don't think any of your friends are to blame for them because none of them are worth those tears.''

Kagome realized what her grandfather was thinking. ''No. It's not that. I've never been in love before.''

''Are you sure?'' Jaken questioned. ''Those tears aren't because your mother scolded you, or are they?''

''No,'' Kagome shook her head. ''They're because of a jerk that made a fool of me.''

''This flower has bloomed,'' Jaken chuckled. ''Is this the first time you've fallen in love with a man and cried over him? Maybe you have special feelings for that jerk.''

''Yes,'' Kagome admitted. ''I do. Hatred. I hate him. That's all I feel. Hatred. I feel like killing him. I wish a car would hit him. And that he goes to hell..To hell!''

''Come here, dear,'' Jaken laughed.

Kagome felt her tears dry up as her grandfather comforted her.

* * *

Rin smiled as she wrapped her robe around her body and thought about Sesshomaru. That kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced. She couldn't give him up. She just couldn't. She had to do something.

Rin's thought's were cut short when Naraku knocked on her door.

''Rin?'' Naraku called out. Rin quickly locked her bedroom door. ''Unlock the door or I'll make a scene.''

''Do it,'' Rin dared him. ''Do it so everyone can find out you drugged me and raped me, you _bastard_.''

''Fine,'' Naraku snarled. ''I'm going to the guest room, but we will talk about this tomorrow.''

Rin sighed and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, all the workers were helping get the horses ready for transport due to the rodeo Sango was putting together in the memory of her father. Inuyasha was on his way to help out when Sango stopped him.

''You on your way to the stables?'' Sango questioned.

''Yes but I was going to change first,'' Inuyasha told her.

''Can you give me a hand first?'' Sango asked. ''I have to move the beef to the walk-in freezer.''

''Yes, ma'am,'' Inuyasha nodded and followed after her.

* * *

Rin had finished getting dressed and was about to go downstairs when Naraku stepped into her room.

''I want to tallk,'' Naraku said.

''What do you want to talk about, Naraku?'' Rin sighed.

''First, I want to be with my wife and sleep with her,'' Naraku responded.

''Forget that. That won't be possible,'' Rin told him.

''I won't put up with this for much longer, Rin,'' Naraku growled. Rin walked downstairs with Naraku following after her. ''I can't live without you.'' Naraku grabbed Rin and forced his lips to hers.

''Good afternoon,'' Sesshomaru interrupted them.

Rin pulled herself free from Naraku's grasp and her eyes widened at Sesshomaru. Her eyes held a silent but desperate explanation.

''You're here, great,'' Naraku grinned.

''You called for him?'' Rin asked.

''Of course. Can you leave us alone for a moment, my love?'' Naraku smirked.

''Fine,'' Rin relented and walked outside.

* * *

Rin had to wait a few minutes before Sesshomaru finished with her husband came to the backyard.

''I want to explain-'' ''Don't worry, ma'am. My place in this house was made clear to me, so no need to explain.''

''Please wait,'' Rin pleaded.

''How can I help you?'' Sesshomaru snapped. ''Do you need your employee to move some furniture? What do you need?''

''Please don't be like that with me. I just wanted to say that things aren't always what they seem,'' Rin tried to explain. ''When you walked in and saw me-''

''Kissing your husband?'' Sesshomaru cut her off. ''Something that's completely normal, don't you think?''

''That kiss wasn't what you-'' ''It was a kiss between husband and wife. You have nothing to explain. Excuse me, ma'am.''

''Sesshomaru..'' Rin didn't know what to say to him.

* * *

Raven was going through papers in her home office when Rin burst through the door.

''I'm getting a divorce,'' Rin told her.

''What?'' Raven stopped what she was doing. ''I'm sorry, Rin but we've discussed this and-'' ''I won't live with a man I don't love, anymore.''

''Rin, we've talked about this and I told you it was out of the question,'' Raven reminded her. ''So whatever problem you have with your husband, fix it.''

''He drugged me just so he could have sex with me!'' Rin revealed.

''What?'' Raven questioned.

''I wasn't asking for your permission, mama. I'm just letting you know I've made up my mind and I'm leaving now for the lawyer's office,'' Rin said and walked out.

''Rin..Rin wait and I'll go with you!'' Raven quickly followed after her oldest daughter.

Rin and her mother stopped when they found everyone in the kitchen.

''What's going on here?'' Raven asked.

''We can't find Inuyasha and Sango anywhere,'' Izayoi revealed.

''They've got to be on the ranch,'' Rin shrugged.

''We've looked everywhere,'' Izayoi said.

''Inuyasha and I were supposed to meet at the stables to help with the rodeo, but he never showed up,'' Kohaku informed them.

''Sango said she was going to get the beef they had just slaughtered,'' Jaken voiced.

''B-But..I don't understand. What does your brother have to do with this?'' Raven questioned Sesshomaru and Miroku. ''Where is my daughter?''

''Ma'am, where do you store the beef?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''In the walk-in freezer,'' Rin answered him before her eyes widened.

'' _Oh!_ I saw the door open and I closed it because I thought someone had accidentally left it open,'' A maid, Ayumi confessed.

''Oh my God!'' Raven exclaimed and everyone ran outside to the freezer room. ''My baby!'' Raven cried when they opened the door and found Sango in Inuyasha's arms, them both unconscious.

''Miroku, get her and follow me!'' Rin instructed and helped Sesshomaru pull Inuyasha up so he could carry him.

''I've got you little brother,'' Sesshomaru promised.

* * *

Miroku set Sango down in a warm bath and stayed for Rin's instructions while her mother called for an ambulance and made some hot tea.

''Miroku, come here and help me hold her up,'' Rin instructed. ''We need to undress her.''

Miroku froze. ''What did you say?''

''You heard me! Come here and hold her up,'' Rin ordered and moved to take off her sister's shirt. ''I have to go get Izayoi. Don't let her head go under.''

Sango began to wake up just as Rin left. ''Where am I?''

''Try not to move. You're still very weak,'' Miroku told her.

''What are you doing here, Miroku?'' Sango asked and looked down to find her state of undress. ''What did you do to me? You undressed me, you pervert! What's wrong with you?''

''No, no, no..well, yes,'' Miroku admitted. ''But please don't move. You're going to get worse.''

''Get out. Get out, get out!'' Sango cried.

''Your sister, Rin asked me to help you. You were practically dead when we found you,'' Miroku explained.

''Get out,'' Sango whimpered.

''Miroku, please make sure they're doing the same to your brother,'' Rin instructed Miroku and got in the tub with her sister to help her drink her tea. ''Easy..He was just helping us save your life. He was helping us. Have some tea.''

* * *

''How's Sango?'' Inuyasha asked when he came to.

''I heard she was okay, but I care about you,'' Sesshomaru sighed. ''How are you feeling?''

''I feel like I'm coming back to life,'' Inuyasha gave a weak chuckle and looked at the doorway. ''And now for a little heat..''

''Izayoi made him something hot to drink,'' Kagome walked in. ''Rin says he has to drink it to increase his body temperature.''

''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru went to take the cup from her but she backed away.

''You should go prepare the bed for him,'' Kagome told him. ''We must get him out of here and cover him up with blankets.'' Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who grinned at him and nodded. ''I'm only here because everyone else is busy with Sango. Drink this. It doesn't matter though because only the good die young.''

''If I die, I'd die happy because the most beautiful girl in the world is kneeling before me,'' Inuyasha smirked.

''Don't be a clown! Drink it,'' Kagome handed the cup over for him to take but he grabbed her hand instead and held the cup to his lips while looking Kagome in the eyes.

* * *

''How could this have happened, Inuyasha?'' Sesshomaru asked his brother once they got him in bed and they were alone. ''You nearly froze to death.''

''Well, at least it gave me a chance to be close to Sango. That woman is so cold. But it was a great step in our plan,'' Inuyasha shrugged.

''Our plan won't work if you keep trying to seduce all the Higurashi sisters,'' Miroku retorted.

''What do you mean?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''This guy has been going after Kagome this whole time. I heard it from one of the guys in the stables. That kiss you forced on her wasn't very discreet,'' Miroku sneered.

''What is wrong with you, idiot?'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Hey..first of all, tone it down. I'm not well,'' Inuyasha fake coughed. ''Second, why are you taking it so seriously? The point is to make fools of them.''

''Yeah. Sure. Keep screwing it up so they find us out,'' Miroku told him.

* * *

''Izayoi? Everyone has gone to bed and Inuyasha and Sango are doing much bettter. Thanks for your help,'' Rin smiled.

''I'm so glad, my dear. I think of you girls as my own children and I would die if anything happened to any of you,'' Izayoi admitted.

''Nana, didn't you ever want children of your own or a husband?'' Rin questioned.

Izayoi froze. ''I'm..content. I was in love once and I had planned on marrying him but..it just wasn't meant to me I guess.''

''What happened?'' Rin asked.

''Life,'' Izayoi sighed. ''I still do love him. Very, very much. And then I found out he died some time ago.''

Rin gasped. ''Oh, nana.''

''I am fine, honey. You just make sure you follow your heart,'' Izayoi smiled.

''I've already started,'' Rin confessed. ''I filed for divorce. I just finished telling Naraku. He got furious and then left the house with his suitcase. I'll _finally_ be happy.''

* * *

Sesshomaru was watching over his brother alone, trying to fight the urge not to go upstairs and see the person he was dying for. He lost that fight. As soon as Sesshomaru walked out of the room, another person walked in it.

Kagome silently tiptoed towards the bed. She looked down at Inuyasha's sleeping face for a moment before pulling the covers of him. When she got ready to leave, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

''Where are you going, doll?'' Inuyasha grinned from under Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs, making sure no one saw him until he got to the door that held what he needed and opened it.

Rin's eyes widened and her heart started beating faster when she saw Sesshomaru step into her room. ''Sesshomaru..What are you doing in here? Sesshomaru, if someone sees you in here, you'll get in trouble. Please, _go_.''

''I know. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. This is stronger than I am,'' Sesshomaru admitted.

''Naraku just left. Why did he take his bags with him?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Because I filed for divorce,'' Rin told him. ''I spoke to my lawyer and I've made up my mind.''

''Are you being serious?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes, Sesshomaru. Please. I just started to come to terms with the idea. Don't pressure me. I need some time,'' Rin pleaded.

''Rin, you're asking for too much,'' Sesshomaru groaned. ''Fine. If that's what you need, I'll wait for you.'' Sesshomaru began to walk out until he looked back and saw Rin watching him. He grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss causing Rin to wrap her arms around his neck and happily returned it.

* * *

''Let go of me! How dare you feel me up?'' Kagome exclaimed.

''I'm not feeling you up yet. Leaving so soon? You were the one who came in,'' Inuyasha reminded her. ''You were all over me.''

''You're crazy! I wasn't even close to you,'' Kagome denied.

''I didn't have to strain myself to catch you,'' Inuyasha pointed out. ''Explain. What do you want?''

''Inuyasha, you're sick. I came to check up on you and see if you needed anything but now I'm leaving. Let go!'' Kagome struggled.

''I do need something,'' Inuyasha smirked.

''What?'' Kagome asked and squealed when Inuyasha rolled her under him. ''Let go of me! What are you doing? Let go of me! Take your hands off me!''

''You know what I need? Some healing kisses from that cute little mouth of yours,'' Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

''Don't you dare! Let go of-'' Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha planted his lips on hers, intertwining their hands together.


	7. Chapter 7

''I never thought you'd do that,'' Sesshomaru smirked when their lips separated. ''Especially not after seeing you kissing Naraku.''

''Naraku set me up. He brought me into the office because he knew you were coming and kissed me unexpectedly so you'd see us,'' Rin explained.

''So many things went through my mind. It made my blood boil to think you two-'' '' _Shhhh._ There's nothing between us. That was a fake kiss, like everything else in my marriage. My marriage was a mistake. I was never happy with him.''

''You could've left him before,'' Sesshomaru pointed out. ''Why do so now?''

''I'm doing it for me. And for you,'' Rin confessed.

''That's the answer I was looking for, sweetheart,'' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin off the floor and placed his lips on hers again.

''Now go,'' Rin pulled away and laughed. ''We have our whole lives ahead of us to enjoy our love.'' Rin led Sesshomaru to the door while he smothered her with kisses.

''See you tomorrow,'' Sesshomaru smirked and left.

* * *

Kagome squeaked when she realized what she was doing and pushed Inuyasha away. ''Get off me, you jerk! I'll scream!''

''Your mother will hear you,'' Inuyasha reminded her. ''How will you explain why you're in my room? You know what? Scream. I'd like to see that.''

''You're worse than I thought!'' Kagome exclaimed when she finally got free and stood up.

''Yeah, but you like it,'' Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome scoffed. ''Sure, as much as I'd enjoy a worm cocktail. If only you would've frozen to death!'' Kagome ran towards the door.

''Kagome..Kagome! No goodnight kiss?'' Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome huffed and left.

* * *

Over the next few days Sesshomaru and Rin had been in their own little happy world. They were in love and very content until...

''I don't understand why Naraku won't just sign the divorce papers and leave me alone once and for all?'' Rin groaned.

''I don't understand why you're so bent on getting divorced. I wouldn't end my marriage without doing everything I could to save it,'' Sango voiced.

''Our marriage can't be saved, Sango!'' Rin exclaimed.

''It could if you both tried,'' Sango suggested.

''What do you know? She made the right choice,'' Kagome supported her oldest sister. ''He has to sign it sooner or later.''

''Good morning,'' Naraku greeted as he walked into the house. ''How's the most beautiful family in the whole world doing?''

''What are you doing here?'' Rin asked him.

''I called him,'' Raven announced from the top of the stairs.

''Mom, I demand an explanation right now,'' Rin said.

''Sango, Kagome..give us a moment, please,'' Raven requested so Kagome and Sango went upstairs.

''I'm here because I accepted your mother's proposal,'' Naraku told her.

''I don't know what you're talking about, but I hope you signed and brought the divorce papers,'' Rin responded.

''No, no. I won't sign them,'' Naraku shook his head. ''Because unlike you, I want to save our beautiful marriage.''

''What are you talking about?'' Rin questioned. ''There is nothing to save!''

''We'll see about that, dear,'' Raven waved her daughter away. ''As of today, Naraku will live in this house as your husband.''

''No. I won't accept that,'' Rin declined. ''I'd rather leave this house.'' Rin ran upstairs into her bedroom and pulled out her cellphone to call Sesshomaru.

_''What's wrong, sweetie? Are you alright? You sound worried.''_

_'_ 'I need to speak with you, please. Meet me by the warehouse when you get here, okay?''

_''Alright, don't worry. I'm on my way out. Are you sure you're okay? Is anything serious going on?''_

Rin was interrupted when Naraku came into her room and dangled a set of keys in the air. ''I never gave back mine.''

''Get out of my room,'' Rin ordered.

''First we're going to talk about our future, darling,'' Naraku smirked.

* * *

''You go help with the horses. I'm gonna go to the warehouse and see what we need,'' Sesshomaru told his brothers and walked towards the house.

''Sesshomaru Non,'' Sesshomaru heard Naraku call his name. Sesshomaru looked back to see Naraku. ''You seem surprised to see me,'' Naraku noticed.

''I heard you didn't live here anymore,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''I had a little argument with my wife but it's nothing that a little sweaty lovemaking couldn't fix,'' Naraku smirked and saw Rin coming out of the stables. ''Darling, I think Sesshomaru needs to know that I live here again. That I'm your husband and his boss,'' Naraku hissed.

''Yes,'' Rin nodded.

''Welcome home, sir,'' Sesshomaru said and walked away without looking at Rin.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was gathered at the rodeo.

''It's great to see you Kata,'' Raven greeted her friend.

''You too, Raven,'' Kata Michi replied.

''Oh my god, baby! You look gorgeous,'' One of Kata's nephews, Kyo Michi told Kagome. ''I heard you've been the Rodeo Queen the last three years in a row.''

''Of course,'' Kagome smiled brightly and sat down to talk with Kyo.

* * *

Rin manage to sneak away from her family to find Sesshomaru unloading hay.

''Please, come with me,'' Rin requested and grabbed his hand to pull him behind a truck.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her. ''Is this what you wanted to tell me this morning? You're back with your husband?''

''Please don't raise your voice,'' Rin pleaded.

''I can talk however I want!'' Sesshomaru growled.

''You don't get it. It's not easy for me to not kiss you every time I see you,'' Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's face and pressed her lips to his for a moment to try and make him understand. ''I'm not back with Naraku. I swear.''

''No? He told me you two were back together,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''It's a lie!'' Rin exclaimed.

''Why'd he come back then?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Because it's my mother's house. She made that decision,'' Rin explained. ''He's in the guest room. He's not even sleeping with me.''

''I'm not an idiot. And I can't stand the woman I want being with someone else,'' Sesshomaru hissed. ''You even confirmed he's still the boss.''

''Yes, but that doesn't mean we're together!'' Rin sighed. ''Look, he knows something about my father and if I put up a fight, he'll notify the press.''

Sesshomaru growled before managing to calm himself down. ''What does he know about your father?''

''Something about a business deal he was going to do that makes him look bad,'' Rin answered. ''But I know my father was an honest man.''

''So honest he fell in love with a young girl,'' Sesshomaru accidentally let slip.

''How did you know about that?'' Rin questioned.

''I read about it in the newspaper,'' Sesshomaru lied.

''In spite of that, my father was an honest man, incapable of hurting anyone. He was the best dad in the world,'' Rin whimpered.

''What does Kono want from you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''He's asking me to let him stay in the house for a while,'' Rin answered. ''He thinks he can win me back.''

''Miserable bastard,'' Sesshomaru snarled.

''Just give me some time to get him out of my life without him tarnishing my father's memory,'' Rin pleaded.

''You're asking for too much,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Does that mean we're not staying together?'' Rin asked.

''I don't know. I can't be with a woman like this, no matter how much I like her. I can't,'' Sesshomaru walked away, leaving Rin behind.

* * *

_''Welcome, ladies and gentleman to the Jihayo Higurashi rodeo! And before we introduce our competitors..let's give a huge round of applause to our rodeo queen, Kagome Higurashi!''_

Kagome waved at the audience from her spot on her horse in the arena.

''That doll is a princess,'' Inuyasha grinned.

_''Let's hear a few words to kick off this rodeo in memory of the great Jihayo Higurashi...from his daughter Sango Higurashi. Let's give her a round of applause!''_

''Good afternoon, everyone,'' Sango started. ''I just want to thank you all for the great turnout. We sold out and were able to raise money for a great cause like the Abandoned Childhood Charity. I know that if my father were here, he'd be enjoying it as much as you all are. So like my father would say, long live rodeo! And long live the Jihayo Higurashi rodeo!''

''I'd love to grab that mic and say that the bastard took advantage of our baby sister,'' Inuyasha sneered.

_''And next up, the most dangerous competition. The saddle bronc riding competition! The winner will win the grand prize, $100,000 that will be donated to charity. Only our best riders can compete! In this competition, each competitor must stay on the horse for eight seconds, holding onto the reins with just one hand. The cowboy's strength against the horse's strength! Let's get this competition started!''_

Everyone watched as different riders took their turns until finally it was Kohaku's chance. As Kohaku mounted up and his horse was let out of the gate, he immediately was thrown off along with his saddle.

''Kohaku has never been in an accident like this!'' Raven exclaimed.

''But the saddle fell off too, which is really strange,'' Rin pointed out. ''That's not normal. I'll see how he's doing.''

''No, they won't let you in there,'' Sango reminded her. ''They're tending to him.''

_''The Higurashi ranch has only one rider for this competition. If they don't find another cowboy, the winner will be the person who has already stayed on the horse the longest.''_

''Sango, do we have another cowboy?'' Raven asked.

''No..only Kohaku knows the challenge. It'll be suicide if anyone else tries,'' Sango answered.

_''One second, ladies and gentlemen! There's a cowboy from the Higurashi ranch who just accepted the challenge!''_

Everyone looked over to see Sesshomaru getting on the horse.

''What is this? What is this construction worker doing meddling?'' Raven questioned. ''No one's asked him to help.''

''He wants to die,'' Naraku sneered. ''I hope he gets it.''

''It's suicide. A worker can't do this. He must be crazy,'' Sango sighed.

''Who cares? Don't tell me it's not exciting,'' Kagome giggled.

''That boy is risking his life to support Sango's noble cause. We need to support him,'' Jaken said.

''My God, dad. Stop being so corny. That fool can get us in trouble if he dies for us,'' Raven reminded her father.

''He's trying to act like a tough guy, but he's going to make a fool of himself. I'm sure of it,'' Naraku chuckled.

''That boy is brave. You can tell a mile away. He's not like other wannabe tough guys,'' Jaken glared at Naraku.

''Oh, Sesshomaru. What's he doing now?'' Miroku questioned.

''Proving he's a Takahashi,'' Inuyasha smirked. ''He's crazy, huh?''

''Inuyasha..you need to get Sesshomaru. He could kill himself!'' Izayoi worried.

''We need to stop him, Inuyasha,'' Miroku agreed with Izayoi.

''This is Sesshomaru we're talking about here. Either way, he's not going to listen to what we say,'' Inuyasha reminded everyone.

_''Last competitor, ladies and gentlemen. It's the last chance to win the prize for your charity! For the Higurashi ranch, Sesshomaru Non! Start the clock!''_

Everyone watched Sesshomaru until the clock ran out and everyone cheered.

_''Ladies and gentlemen, this is really something! He just passed the ten second mark! The cowboy has bested the horse! Sesshomaru Non is the undisputed winner of this challenge!''_

Sesshomaru looked up Rin and smirked at her causing her to smile and let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

''Rinny, that man is out of this world,'' Kagome whispered to her sister. ''How'd he tame that horse?''

''Animals speak a language that he understands like no one else,'' Rin told her.

''Rinny, how'd you do it? That man is crazy for you,'' Kagome noticed.

Rin looked away with a smile and a blush on her face while Sesshomaru watched her.

* * *

Late that night, the guys had just finished bringing the animals back in and were getting ready to go back home.

''I'm just saying that Sango chick offered you money for _your_ hard work. You should've taken it,'' Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

''I didn't do it for the money. Just go get Miroku so we can go home,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Fine,'' Inuyasha grunted and walked out.

Sesshomaru heard the door reopen and close shortly after that and assumed it was Inuyasha. ''What do you want now, Inuyasha?'' ''You.'' Sesshomaru looked back to see Rin slowly moving closer to him until he finally grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

''I know you did that for me,'' Rin smiled.

''I'd do so much for you, sweetheart,'' Sesshomaru admitted. ''I'd lasso the moon down for you if I could. I know what we have can never be.''

''That same moon can be a witness to my fight. I won't let Naraku destroy our happiness,'' Rin promised.

Sesshomaru sighed. ''Oh Rin, how will I put up with that guy being near you? Especially the way he went about it.''

''Trust in me,'' Rin pleaded. ''I was so scared when I saw you on that horse. I felt an emptiness I've never felt for anyone else. For a moment, I thought you'd get injured like Kohaku did.''

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''If I'd fallen, it wouldn't have been as serious. Know what?''

''What?'' Rin replied.

''What happened to Kohaku was no accident. Somebody tampered with his saddle,'' Sesshomaru revealed.

''Who would do such a thing?'' Rin questioned.

''I don't know. Someone who isn't just greedy but has the mind of a killer,'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''This is awful. We have to notify the authorities so they can investigate,'' Rin said.

''Yes, but first we have to convince Kohaku to file a report. Only then can the police proceed,'' Sesshomaru reminded her.

''I'll take care of that. This is too serious to let it go. Somebody tried to kill him,'' Rin said outloud.

''I never thought you'd be such a sensitive, fair woman,'' Sesshomaru admitted.

''I never thought you'd know so much about horses,'' Rin smiled. ''Not only did you ride him for ten seconds but you didn't get off till you broke him in. How'd you do it?''

''My father owned horses. He taught me everything I know but it's a family secret but if you'd like I can tell you my secret,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Tell me,'' Rin responded.

''You're becoming the love of my life,'' Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Miroku was helping Sango carry her grandfather upstairs and give him his medication.

''May I lay him down?'' Miroku asked Sango once they reached his room.

''Wait a moment,'' Sango ordered and went to get his meds.

''Just put me down,'' Jaken said.

Miroku put him in bed like he wanted.

''Didn't you hear me?'' Sango raised her voice.

''You don't need to yell,'' Miroku sighed.

''What's wrong with you two?'' Jaken asked.

''Are you in a hurry?'' Sango questioned Miroku.

''That's not your problem, Miss Sango,'' Miroku responded.

''Talk to me like that again-'' ''And what? What are you going to do? Kick me out?''

''What's the matter with you two?'' Jaken asked. ''Only cats and dogs fight like that. Or two people in love. Which are you? Miroku, do you like Sango?''

Miroku's eyes widened. ''Of course not. I could never like one of your granddaughters. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave.'' Miroku walked out making Sango go after him.

''Miroku!'' Sango yelled out.

''What do you want now, ma'am?'' Miroku asked.

''You can't talk to me like that, especially in front of my grandfather!'' Sango exclaimed.

''Then control your temper and stop trying me,'' Miroku told her.

''You're the one who needs to get under control,'' Sango hissed. ''Weren't you taught respect?''

''Before I met you, I was the most peaceful man in the world. You bring out the worst in me!'' Miroku growled.

''Blaming me for your flaws is irresponsible. If taking orders from a woman bothers you, you can quit whenever you like,'' Sango smirked.

''Taking orders from a woman isn't what bothers me, it's you,'' Miroku walked downstairs to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Rin was waiting in the employee's room for Sesshomaru when he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

''I love starting my day like this,'' Rin smiled.

''Now I can work knowing my darling's okay,'' Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

''Rin!'' Izayoi called when she walked in, making the two separate.

''Nana, I can explain,'' Rin tried.

''We'll talk about this later. Your mother and Naraku brought people here trying to force your grandfather into a mental hospital,'' Izayoi told her.

''What?'' Rin ran out.

''How dare you?'' Izayoi turned to Sesshomaru.

''You don't get it,'' Sesshomaru growled.

''You can fool Rin but not me! You're trying to use my girls to get your revenge for Sayo's death and I won't allow that!'' Izayoi exclaimed. ''Forget about Rin or I'll tell everyone the truth, understand? I won't let you destroy her.'' Izayoi walked out.

''She's the one who can destroy me,'' Sesshomaru said to himself. ''She's the one in control.''

* * *

''What is going on here?'' Miroku questioned when he saw Sango holding a rifle, Kagome hugging her grandfather, and an ambulance.

''It looks like they're trying to take Mr. Jaken by force,'' Inuyasha replied.

''Move my daughter away from my father and take him now!'' Raven ordered the orderlies.

The two men grabbed Kagome and tried to remove her from their way forcefully.

''Those bastards are treating Kagome bad,'' Inuyasha growled, ran over to them, punched them both in the face, and held Kagome in his arms while Miroku grabbed Sango from behind by surprise making her fire a shot into the air.

''What is going on here?'' Rin asked when she got there. ''How dare you? It seems you didn't understand what I said, mama. And I'm sure this was your stupid idea,'' Rin glared at Naraku.

''I'm only trying to help, my love,'' Naraku tried to convince his wife.

''I don't have time for this, girls. Just move out of the way,'' Raven ordered her daughters.

''If grandfather goes, I go,'' Rin retorted.

''Me too,'' Kagome said.

''And i will too if I have to,'' Sango agreed.

* * *

That night, Rin had just walked into her room after the ordeal with her mother and Naraku and grabbed her phone to call Sesshomaru.

_''Hello.''_

''I want to see you. My family has a house on Akito beach,'' Rin told him. ''You know where that is?''

_''Yes, sweetheart.''_

''Meet me there tonight? Nine O'clock?''

_''Of course. I'll be there.''_

Rin had just hung up the phone when Izayoi burst through the door.

''You cannot like Sesshomaru,'' Izayoi told her. ''I can't believe you've fallen for him.''

''Why are you so surprised? I told you I liked someone,'' Rin reminded her.

''Yes and I supported you because I want you to be happy. I know the hell you're going through with Naraku,'' Izayoi sighed. ''But this is crazy.''

''Why?'' Rin questioned.

''That which starts wrong ends wrong,'' Izayoi snapped.

''That's enough!'' Rin shouted. ''That's enough, Izayoi. I love Sesshomaru. And I'll go up against anyone I have to, you understand?''

''Do you know who that man is? Do you know who Sesshomaru Non is?'' Izayoi asked her.

''He's the man I love,'' Rin admitted. ''The man of my dreams.''

''A dream that could become a nightmare, dear,'' Izayoi grimaced.

''Worse than my life with Naraku?'' Rin retorted. ''You know better than anyone that I was dead on the inside. Every time I gave myself to him, I relived that awful moment. The fear, the disgust, the pain.'' ''I know, dear, but-'' ''No, you don't!'' Rin cried. ''You don't know what I've been through. Naraku mistreats me. He harasses me with his sick jealousy all the time. He forces me to be with him even though I don't want to. He's even drugged me! Do you understand that? Sesshomaru saved me from all of that. What do you want me to do? He gives me the will to live. He makes me feel like a woman.''

''Have you been intimate with Sesshomaru?'' Izayoi asked.

''No,'' Rin sighed. ''Because I'm being cautious and I have self-respect. But I need him, nana. And I want him like crazy. I want him with all of my soul.''

''Oh, my god. My god!'' Izayoi exclaimed. ''Why would it be different with him? Tell me!''

''When I see him, I want to run to his arms. I'm happy when I'm with him. When he touches me and kisses me..I'm so happy,'' Rin whimpered. ''I'm me.''

''That love is impossible. You need to understand that, Rin,'' Izayoi tried to convince her.

''Giving up your dreams is crazy. Listen closely. I won't leave Sesshomaru,'' Rin said.

''Then I'll leave,'' Izayoi told her.

''What?'' Rin questioned.

''I don't want to be here when you start suffering, my dear,'' Izayoi said.

* * *

''I was so happy when you called. We hardly go out anymore.''

''I know. I've just been so busy lately, babe but I was dying to see you, Kikyo,'' Inuyasha smirked. ''I want to thank you for the story you printed in the newspaper.''

''Raven must be livid, right?'' Kikyo chuckled.

''You're not too fond of her, are you?'' Inuyasha noticed.

''I can't stand how snobbish she is, especially the way she fakes being happy. Everyone knows she's miserable,'' Kikyo scoffed.

''Kikyo. I wanted to ask you a favor,'' Inuyasha said. ''If you hear that Raven is looking for the Takahashi brothers, don't tell her you know one of them.''

''She must hate anyone who's connected to the woman who stole her husband's love away from her,'' Kikyo guessed. ''Then don't worry, darling. My lips are sealed.''

''Don't seal them too tight,'' Inuyasha whispered in her ear before taking her lips into his.

* * *

''I was waiting for you,'' Rin smiled as Sesshomaru walked through the door.

''I wanted to see you too,'' Sesshomaru smirked and placed his lips on hers. ''It was a long drive. But it was worth it. You look beautiful, as always.''

''Thank you,'' Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru looked around. ''This place is...''

''My family's beach house,'' Rin told him. ''I figured it was the only place we could see each other..away from everyone else.''

''What's wrong?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''You're upset about Izayoi, aren't you?''

''I would've liked for us to be together for a while and then talk to my family. But that's not possible anymore. Izayoi is willing to tell my mother everything. I'd rather tell her myself first,'' Rin shrugged.

''Rin,'' Sesshomaru sighed. ''I don't think your mother will like what you're going to tell her. Because of me, of course.''

''I know. Going against my mother won't be easy for either of us. Believe me. And Naraku refuses to sign any divorce papers,'' Rin said. ''But I need to know if you're alright with this. If you're willing to confront this whole situation for us.''

_''Let's do this the same way Jihayo Higurashi did to Sayo. We'll seduce his daughters and swindle them. So they'll know how to feels.''_

Sesshomaru moved away from Rin. ''Rin, I'm willing to do more for you than I could have ever imagined. But a confrontation with your mother could define everything. It could be the end of everything.''

''I won't allow that,'' Rin wrapped her arms around his waist. ''Even if she refuses to accept you, I'm not backing out.''

''Are you sure?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''There are so many things getting in between us.''

''I've never been so sure about anything else in my life,'' Rin told him. ''It may be too soon for you. I'll talk to my mother alone if you want. I'll defend what I feel for you against anyone.''

''I don't want you to do anything you might regret. Maybe one day you'll regret having been with me,'' Sesshomaru suggested. ''I'm not part of your world, Rin.''

''I don't care about that world if you're not in it. You mean the world to me, Sesshomaru,'' Rin confessed.

''Rin..'' Sesshomaru wanted to tell her so many things but nothing came out.

''I want the man in front of me,'' Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. ''The one who looks into my eyes and knows exactly what I'm feeling. The one who saved me from falling off a horse. The one who taught me to be fearless. My horse whisperer. My brave cowboy.''

''I feel like there's a storm coming. Like what we have is crazy. I can't live without you,'' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin, pressed his lips to hers, and moved to lay her down on the couch.

''Wait,'' Rin stopped him when he tried to take her shirt off.

''Did I do something wrong?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''No, no,'' Rin answered. ''It's just that I want things to be perfect with you.''

''I don't understand,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''The way I might feel when I'm in your arms,'' Rin said.

''What are you afraid of?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''My life hasn't been easy with Naraku,'' Rin answered.

''Not all men are like him, Rin,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''No. I'm not just referring to his terrible character. My intimate moments with him have also been a living hell. I don't know if it's his fault or because of what happened to me,'' Rin whimpered.

''What happened to you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''A few years ago..I was raped,'' Rin revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

"It happened at night. I was at a party and I went to get some fresh air in the garden. I only stepped away from the house for a moment just to get some air and...Someone suddenly grabbed me and dragged me through the grass. It was so dark,'' Rin whimpered.

''You don't have to tell me this,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Yes. I do. I need to because my life changed after that night. I was never the same after that. I had never...made love before,'' Rin revealed. ''I know it's not common but I wanted to be in love. I wanted it to be special. But it was impossible. I tried to free myself. I fought as hard as I could. But I couldn't do anything. He threw me to the ground. He was so violent. I tried to take his mask off but..I couldn't. I begged him to leave me alone but he didn't care. He only stopped after getting what he wanted. To ruin my life and my dreams.''

''Forgive me, Rin,'' Sesshomaru sighed. ''Forgive me.''

''For what?'' Rin questioned. ''You haven't done anything.''

''How do you know?'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Because you gave me my will to live back and have made me feel something that I thought was forbidden to me,'' Rin told him.

''That isn't enough. You don't know anything about me,'' Sesshomaru pointed out. ''You don't know who I am. We all put on a mask, just like that bastard who hurt you. Perhaps I'm not the man you think I am.''

''Not only are you the man of my dreams, you're the love of my life,'' Rin confessed. ''My love.''

''Your love?'' Sesshomaru smirked.

''Yes and I want to prove it with something other than just words,'' Rin moved to take off her shirt but Sesshomaru stopped her.

''Don't,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Why?'' Rin asked. ''I want to be yours.''

''And I want to be worthy of you,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''I don't understand,'' Rin said.

''I just need some time to straighten things out. I want you to know who I am. And if after that you think I can still be the man you want, I'll be waiting for you,'' Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms and held her.

* * *

Rin sighed as she walked in the house and saw Izayoi waiting for her.

''Rin, if your mother saw you coming home this late..''' Izayoi warned her until she saw Rin had been crying. ''What's wrong, my dear?''

''Don't touch me,'' Rin whimpered. ''I don't want your pity or compassion. Leave me alone because deep down you don't understand what's happening to me.''

''Forgive me. I just don't want you to be disappointed again,'' Izayoi told her. ''That's why I don't want you to see Sesshomaru anymore.''

''I love him,'' Rin snapped. ''I love him even if you don't think he's good for me. You understand?''

''I believe you,'' Izayoi wrapped her arms around Rin.

''I was willing to spend the night with him,'' Rin whimpered. ''I told him I was raped, and you know what he did? He asked me to forgive him and I don't know why. I don't know if what I told him scared him. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. He rejected me! I don't know,'' Rin cried and ran upstairs.

''Rin..Oh, Rin..'' Izayoi sighed.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone was gathered for breakfast.

''Why is everyone so quiet?'' Raven suddenly asked.

''You brought my _soon to be ex-husband_ into this house against my wishes, what would you like me to say?'' Rin retorted.

''Mom's trying to help, Rin,'' Sango defended her mother.

''The only person she's helping is herself,'' Kagome muttered.

''Enough! Let's just not talk anymore. How about that? Sango. Kagome. I'll wait for you in my office. Finish eating quickly,'' Raven abruptly stood up and left the table.

* * *

''I don't understand what you're trying to do,'' Miroku sighed at his older brother.

''What do you mean?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Going after Kagome like this. Why bother when you're dating that reporter lady?'' Miroku asked him.

''I'm just following the plan,'' Inuyasha shrugged.

''Inuyasha,'' Miroku looked at his brother. ''Something is up. I see it, Sesshomaru sees it and pretty soon, your lady friend will notice it too.''

''Notice what?'' Inuyasha snapped.

''You actually have feelings for her,'' Miroku said.

''As if,'' Inuyasha sneered. ''She's too young and besides, spoiled, stubborn, short tempered, brass, bratty little girls aren't my type. I like mature women.''

''If you say so,'' Miroku shook his head.

''I do,'' Inuyasha walked out of the employee's room.

* * *

''I'm so glad you've been going out with Kata's nephews. They're educated and come from a great family,'' Raven smiled at her daughters. ''This goes without saying, but if one of you falls in love..I'll fully support the marriage.''

''Mommy, when picking a husband, you need to like him,'' Kagome rolled her eyes.

''Kagome, in your case, that's not enough,'' Raven sneered. ''Knowing how crazy you are, who knows who you'll bring to this family?''

''You should be worried, mom,'' Sango smirked.

''Shut up, Sango!'' Kagome snapped.

''I didn't call you here to argue,'' Raven sighed. ''Kagome, you may not believe me, but I have my eye on you. I don't like how Inuyasha defended you the other day. So be very careful. Do not flirt with the workers. I won't tolerate that.''

''Oh yeah? What if I fall in love with a poor man?'' Kagome suggested.

''Well, if that's the case, you'll have to live with him _outside of this house._ No car, no credit cards, and not a dime of your inheritance,'' Raven threatened. ''If that's what you want, fine. But now you know.''

Kagome looked at her mother and older sister with disappointment in her eyes before walking out.

* * *

''Rin..'' Izayoi stopped when she found Rin in her room, packing a suitcase. ''What are you doing?''

''First, I asked Naraku for a divorce. This is just the next step in fighting for my happiness,'' Rin responded.

''You're going to leave this house?'' Izayoi asked.

''I'm pretty sure when I tell mom that I'm in love with Sesshomaru, she'll make me leave anyway,'' Rin shrugged. ''Isn't that what you wanted?''

''Me?'' Izayoi gasped.

''I'll talk to her and we'll see if she makes me stay or go,'' Rin said.

* * *

Kagome was about to take off her towel so she could take a bath when she noticed the tub wasn't getting as full as it should. She pressed the button to let the water out but nothing happened.

''Eri!'' Kagome hollered.

''Yes?'' Eri responded.

''The plumbing is messed up in my bathroom so you'll have to call someone. I'll have to use Sango's for now. Please hurry,'' Kagome told her and went into Sango's room.

''Yes, ma'am. The drain is clogged in Kagome's bathroom so she'll use Sango's bathroom,'' Eri mumbled to herself before running downstairs to the employee's room. The only person in there was Inuyasha. ''Inuyasha, do you or your brothers know anything about plumbing?'' Eri asked him.

''Yes. I know a little,'' Inuyasha answered. ''Why?''

''Well...The drain in Ms. Sango's bathroom is clogged. And Ms. Kagome is going to take a bath..'' Eri hoped she got that right. ''Can you go help them?''

''The drain in Ms. Sango's bathroom is clogged? Is that right?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Y-Yes,'' Eri silently prayed.

Inuyasha nodded. ''I'll be right there.''

''Thank you,'' Eri smiled and left.

* * *

Miroku was riding over to the side of the house on his motorcycle when he came across Sango on the ground beside the fence next to her horse.

''Can I help you?'' Miroku asked.

Sango's horse got spooked by Miroku's bike and fled. ''Devil! Stop! Come back here now!'' Sango turned to Miroku. ''Look what you did, idiot! You scared my horse away!''

''I'm the scared one. Devil? What did he ever do to deserve that? You're really sweet, huh?'' Miroku muttered.

''You're not funny,'' Sango snapped.

''You're right. I only wanted to help,'' Miroku shrugged.

''Thank you. Thanks so much for your help! Now I'll have to walk back to the ranch alone,'' Sango sneered.

''No. Hop on. I'll take you,'' Miroku offered.

''Me? Get on that?'' Sango laughed. ''Never.''

''Why don't you want to get on? Do you want to get there or not?'' Miroku questioned her.

''Are you crazy? I'm not getting on that thing, especially with a filthy worker like you. You're gross,'' Sango growled.

Miroku turned his bike off and got off. ''I don't know why you say I'm filthy. I shower daily, at least twice a day. And from what I've seen, you don't do it as often.''

Sango pushed Miroku away. ''Have some respect! What's wrong with you?''

''Don't get mad,'' Miroku smirked.

''That's not true. I don't stink,'' Sango blushed. ''Although, I'd rather stink than reek of something else.''

''What will you say now? That I smell like a monster or the devil or something?'' Miroku sighed.

''Nope. Much worse. You smell like a brothel,'' Sango sneered.

Miroku glared at her. ''Oh yeah? How do you know what a brothel smells like? Have you been in one before?''

Sango slapped him, hard. ''You pig! How dare you imply I was in a brothel?''

'' _Do not hit me again,''_ Miroku growled.

''Don't take that tone with me! Don't even think about laying a finger on me! I am your boss! Now you're really going to know who I am!'' Sango slapped him again with the same force as before.

'' _I don't hit women,''_ Miroku hissed. ''But I'll teach you to respect me.'' Miroku slammed his lips down onto Sango's for a few seconds. ''That was your punishment. A kiss from this filthy worker. I hope you throw up. If you need a reason to fire me, there you go, now you have one.'' Miroku hopped back onto his bike and left Sango behind.

''Where are you going? Come back here, jerk! _Miroku!''_ Sango screamed in frustration.

* * *

''Look at all these bubbles. That's why it's clogged,'' Inuyasha scoffed and kneeled down by the tub with his tool bag. ''Who knows what I'll find down there.'' Inuyasha stuck his hand down in the tub to find the drain but felt his hand touch something else instead and fell back from the shock.

Kagome shot up and shrieked when she felt something touch her leg. ''What's wrong with you? Are you insane? What are you doing here?''

''I'm-'' Inuyasha stood up. ''I got sent here because it was broken..''

''Not this one, you idiot! My bathroom! Get out!'' Kagome yelled.

''Eri said this one!'' Inuyasha tried to defend himself.

''Well she was wrong. Now get out!'' Kagome held up a loofah, threatening to hit him.

''Whoa! Calm down! It's not like I'm some pervert who sneaks into bathrooms to peep on naked girls. Although..now that I'm here, I can help you wash your back,'' Inuyasha smirked. Kagome splashed him with water. ''Okay! I'm leaving! It's your loss.'' Inuyasha made a move to leave but slipped on some water and fell straight onto his back.

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome stood up without thinking.

''Holy mother..'' Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw _everything._

Kagome squealed and sat back down in the tub. ''Get out.''

''I can't,'' Inuyasha groaned. ''Just give me a minute.''

''Are you crazy? This is Sango's bathroom,'' Kagome reminded him. ''If she comes in, she'll make a huge scene!''

''Alright, hold on. Let me try,'' Inuyasha tried to move but just ended up moaning in pain. ''Help me, please.''

''Is it that bad?'' Kagome asked and grabbed her robe hung up next to the tub and put it on. She climbed out and reached down to grab Inuyasha's hand but he _accidentally_ pulled her down on top of him. ''Are you okay? Does it hurt that much?''

''Deep down to my bones,'' Inuyasha purred in her ear. ''I know the cure for it though.''

''I'll go get you some pain killers,'' Kagome tried to get up but Inuyasha kept her in place.

''That's not what I'm talking about,'' Inuyasha whispered and moved his lips closer to hers until...

_''Kagome!''_

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other wide eyed when they heard her mother calling her name.

* * *

Sesshomaru was grabbing some tools from the employee's room when Izayoi came in.

''I'm not going to say anything,'' Izayoi told him. ''I'm only doing this for Rin. You mean a lot to her, so much so that she's willing to ruin her life for you. Do you know what that means? She's in love with a man who came here to seek revenge on her and her family.''

Sesshomaru sighed. ''It's true I came here to finish the Higurashi's, to make them pay for my sister's tears, but Rin changed everything. Now I feel like I'd do anything for her, including overcoming all this hatred I feel.''

''Well, I still think nothing can happen between the two of you. You guys came here under false pretense, Sesshomaru,'' Izayoi reminded him. ''How do you think she'll react when you tell her who you are? She's going to hate you as much as she loves you. She'll never forgive you.''

Sesshomaru grimaced at how true he knew her statement was.

* * *

''What is all this? It looks like you gave the floor a bubble bath,'' Raven told her daughter as soon as she walked in.

''You were calling me, so I rushed out of the tub,'' Kagome shrugged. ''What is it?''

''I wanted to remind you that the Racetrack Classic is tomorrow so we need to go see the seamstress. So hurry up and finish bathing,'' Raven said.

''I'm coming. I'm almost done,'' Kagome glanced down at the tub nervously.

''And please, don't leave Sango's bathroom a mess. Your sister, unlike you, is very tidy,'' Raven scowled at her youngest child. ''Hurry.''

''Yes, ma'am,'' Kagome sighed as soon as her mother left and quickly pulled Inuyasha out of the tub so he could breathe again.

* * *

''I know what'll happen when she finds out who I am, but I can't be thinking about that now,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''Sesshomaru, do you really love her?'' Izayoi asked him.

''God only knows how much I resisted this from happening. My brother's suggested we seduce Jihayo's daughters as revenge,'' Sesshomaru admitted.

''I never thought you could do something like that. Had I know, I'd never have brought you guys into this house,'' Izayoi said.

''I said no from the beginning, until I felt that what attracted me to her was stronger than me. Then I agreed to their plan. It was just an excuse though. I set myself up so I wouldn't feel guilty every time I went near her,'' Sesshomaru confessed.

''Rin's life has been very hard. She doesn't deserve you hurting her,'' Izayoi responded.

''I know. She told me and I just wanted to hold her,'' Sesshomaru grimaced. ''My feelings for her are stronger than I expected, but I just can't tell her. I don't deserve her.''

''There's only one way. Tell Rin the truth,'' Izayoi told him.

''What truth?'' Rin walked in on them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering what the ages are: 
> 
> Sesshomaru-33
> 
> Rin-31
> 
> Inuyasha-30
> 
> Kagome-21
> 
> Miroku-26
> 
> Sango-25

''Is there something about you that I don't know?'' Rin questioned Sesshomaru when Izayoi left them alone.

''Yes, Rin. It's better if you just let me go,'' Sesshomaru told her. ''Izayoi is right. What we have is impossible.''

''Are you turning me down because I told you I was raped?'' Rin asked him.

''No, sweetie,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''How can you think that? My feelings for you can overcome anything.''

''Stay then, please,'' Rin pleaded. "The only thing that gives me the strength in the meantime is knowing I'm near you.''

''I have to make a decision that will change everything. I only ask that you trust me,'' Sesshomaru took her face into his hands. ''Everything that I do from now on will be for you.''

Rin nodded to show her understanding and let Sesshomaru hold her in his arms.

* * *

''The princess' bathtub is unclogged,'' Inuyasha grunted as he stood up from kneeling over the tub.

''Thanks,'' Kagome said.

'''Thanks?' No, doll. This wasn't a free job. You have to pay,'' Inuyasha smirked and moved closer to her.

''Don't come near me!'' Kagome exclaimed and ran out of her bathroom. Inuyasha followed shortly after her.

''Well..if you want, you can pay me in installments, that way we can see each other more often,'' Inuyasha grinned.

''Stop trying to be funny and take these,'' Kagome thrusted some clothes in his direction. ''You can't stay wet all day, right?''

''You're so sweet. You care about me,'' Inuyasha teased her. ''These clothes are nice.''

''They belonged to my dad,'' Kagome told him.

Inuyasha immediately shoved them back towards her. ''I can't take them.''

''What? Why not? They're practically new,'' Kagome shrugged. ''Don't tell me it offends you to wear my dad's clothes.''

''No, it's just I don't like wearing other people's clothes,'' Inuyasha lied. ''Well, don't forget you owe me for fixing your bathtub. I'll come for my payment when you least expect it,'' Inuyasha smirked and walked out of her room.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when he left.

* * *

''I told you already. I got wet fixing Kagome's bathroom,'' Inuyasha sighed. ''Why don't you tell me about your fight with Sango? You really left her stranded?''

''That witch went too far. I was only trying to help her fix a fence, but she wouldn't stop insulting me,'' Miroku tried to defend himself.

''Miroku, I don't think you understand. If we want those brats to believe we're in love with them, we have to put up with everything,'' Inuyasha reminded him.

''I understand but I only have so much patience. She said I smelled like a brothel and then she slapped me, _twice!''_ Miroku exclaimed. ''What should I have done? I can't hit a woman..so I kissed her.''

''You kissed her?'' Inuyasha laughed.

''Yes, but it wasn't a real kiss. I just smashed my lips into hers. It was all I could come up with to get back at her,'' Miroku shrugged.

''Good job, little brother,'' Inuyasha smirked. ''To me, it seems like that woman likes you, even if she denies it. I know you originally got Kagome, but it wouldn't be a big deal to switch up. The point is that they get hurt.''

''You're crazy, Inuyasha. I'd rather send all this to hell than see that witch again,'' Miroku growled.

''I hope you're man enough to find another job,'' Sango came behind them Miroku. ''You're fired.''

''She likes you,'' Inuyasha grinned as soon as she left.

''Why didn't you tell me sooner?'' Miroku snapped.

* * *

''Here you go, girls,'' Eri smiled and set down a pitcher of lemonade for the girls.

''Thank you.'' ''You're welcome.''

''Sesshomaru's leaving and you think his brothers will follow?'' Kagome questioned. ''I don't get it.''

''I don't know. I just hope he thinks it over and changes his mind,'' Rin sighed.

''We can't let them quit. You know they're good workers, Sango. We need them to finish the construction project,'' Kagome looked at her sister.

''Stop putting on a show, Kagome!'' Sango snapped. ''You don't care about anything that has to do with the ranch. All you want is for that jerk Miroku to come back. You know what? I hope Sesshomaru does quit. And if his brothers don't follow, I'll personally fire that jerk. Miroku is never stepping a foot inside this house again.''

''What did he do to make you so angry?'' Rin asked.

Sango blushed. ''I'd rather not give you details. I just don't want him here, okay? Anyway, I'll be in the car. We've got an appointment with mom.''

Rin and Kagome looked at each other in confusion when their sister stomped out of the house.

''Hey, Rinny..Are you like this because of Sesshomaru?'' Kagome suddenly asked.

''What? No,'' Rin denied. ''It's just..''

''You can pretend in front of Sango, but not in front of me. I saw how moved you were at the rodeo. And with reason. You can tell Sesshomaru did it for you,'' Kagome smirked. ''What I don't get is why you think he wants to leave.''

''He asked me to trust him,'' Rin admitted.

''I knew it!'' Kagome squealed as quietly as she could. ''I knew there was something going on between you two! Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because no. It's too complicated,'' Rin sighed. ''It's hard to explain. He said he need to do something before we can confront our feelings.''

''Huh?'' Kagome questioned. ''Could that ''something'' be another woman? Maybe he's married too.''

Rin felt her whole body tense up. She never even considered that. Was that why he was so reluctant?

* * *

Late that night, Sango was looking out of her bedroom window and ran a finger across her lips.

''What's wrong with you, Sango? Why do you let that idiot get to you?'' Sango questioned herself as she thought about the kiss Miroku had given her and felt a tear slide down her cheek. ''You are Sango Higurashi. He's no one. He doesn't exist..He doesn't exist!''

* * *

Rin sighed until she heard her phone ring and had to stop herself from squealing when she saw it was Sesshomaru.

''Sesshomaru. It's so good to hear your voice. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left. When you said you had a decision to make, it made me uneasy.''

_''Don't worry. Everything will be fine.''_

''What did you mean? Is there another woman in your life?'' Rin couldn't help but ask.

_''That's not it, sweetie. You know that you're the only one.''_

''Does that mean you'll be coming back soon?''

_''I just need some time but meet me at the beach tomorrow at 3 o'clock. Okay?''_

''Okay,'' Rin smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

''What's wrong, Yash?'' Kikyo sat up, covering her naked body up with a sheet.

''I don't know,'' Inuyasha sighed. ''There's this girl and she just gets on my last damn nerve.''

''What girl?'' Kikyo asked.

''It doesn't matter. She's just an annoying brat,'' Inuyasha waved it away.

''If you can't stop thinking about her even when you're with me, I think that means there is something there,'' Kikyo pointed out.

Inuyasha scoffed. ''Me? With her? Yeah, right. She is the exact opposite of the type of women I like, trust me. She's too young first off. She's bratty, short tempered, overly flirty, too bold, wild, parties too much, wears revealing clothes, spoiled, immature, and she exudes this sexual energy and she knows it so she just hits you with it and it's so frustrating!''

''Inuyasha..Does she sound familiar to you at all?'' Kikyo asked him.

Inuyasha thought about her question for a minute before his eyes widened. ''Oh my God. She's the female version of me!''

''That doesn't sound like such a bad thing,'' Kikyo laughed.

''How did I not see it? She's bewitched me!'' Inuyasha exclaimed.

''Soooo, tell her how you feel,'' Kikyo suggested.

''But what about...'' Inuyasha looked back at the woman whose bed he was in.

''I'm fine, Yash. Really. Tell her how you feel,'' Kikyo insisted.

''If only it were that easy,'' Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

Rin walked along the beach, waiting for Sesshomaru until she finally saw him walking towards her from further down. He immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

''I'm here to steal you away,'' Sesshomaru smirked.

''Where are you taking me?'' Rin asked.

''To the end of the world,'' Sesshomaru kissed her again. ''No matter what happens, I want you to always remember this day. The day Sesshomaru Non put his pride down to give you his heart. I need you, Rin. I need to make you mine.''

''I want to give myself to you each and every day of my life,'' Rin confessed.

''I want you to know who I am first. That could change everything between us,'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin shook her head. ''I don't need to know anything else.''

''What I have to tell you-'' '' _Shhhh..._ Not now.''

''It's the only way to decide if you want to continue with this. I need you to know what's inside of me,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''I don't want you to tell me. I want to feel it,'' Rin pressed her lips to his. ''Let's pretend nothing else in the world exists. It's just you and me right now.'' Rin kissed him again, this time not stopping him when he removed her shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin pressed her hand to the side of Sesshomaru's face. ''I can't remember the last time I was this happy.''

''Me either,'' Sesshomaru smirked and touched his lips to her forehead. ''I'm not good enough for you, Rin. What you see here, this is what I am. I'm a simple guy. I'm not the best at showing affection. I like horses, the sea, nature..but mostly, you.''

''Well, I don't need anything else, Sesshomaru. I only need you,'' Rin assured him. ''Tell me what's bothering you so much. What was it you wanted to tell me that was so important? What could change everything between us?''

Sesshomaru grimaced and sat up, in front of the fire he had made for them, letting the blanket fall from his body. ''I hold so much resentment, Rin.''

''For me?'' Rin questioned and leaned over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''For the people of your social status. I come from a hard-working and generous family.''

''What did the people of my social status do to you?'' Rin answered.

''They took advantage of us,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''My family's suffered a lot due to the abuse at the hands of those people.''

''What'd they do to you?'' Rin questioned.

''I don't want to ruin what's happened between us,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''I noticed your bitterness when you arrived at the ranch,'' Rin told him. ''But just how you showed me that not all men are like the one who took advantage of me, I can tell you that not all high-society people are like the ones who took advantage of your family.''

Sesshomaru turned his body to look at her. ''Forgive me for all the bad times I've put you through.''

''There's no need to apologize. You've just made me the happiest woman in the world,'' Rin smiled.

''You've caught me, Rin,'' Sesshomaru smirked. ''You caught me.''

Rin giggled and leaned up to kiss him as he rolled her under him.

* * *

The next morning, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived at the ranch and began to get ready to work.

''Where is Miroku?'' Sesshomaru asked his brother.

''Sango fired him yesterday,'' Inuyasha smirked.

''What for?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''He forced a kiss on her after she slapped him,'' Inuyasha laughed.

''Oh for fucks sake,'' Sesshomaru growled and went to work.

* * *

Rin couldn't erase the smile from her face as she got dressed.

''You sure got in late last night,'' Kagome smirked at her doorway.

Rin smiled. ''Sesshomaru is like the sun. He blinds me. He's so dreamy.''

''Oh, no,'' Kagome gasped. ''You spent the night together!''

''It was the most wonderful experience of my life, little sister!'' Rin laughed.

* * *

Late that night, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were getting ready to leave the ranch.

''Have you heard from Miroku yet?'' Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

''No but I'm sure he's at home or out looking for another job,'' Inuyasha shrugged. ''Or worse, fooling around with that cabaret singer he's so obsessed with lately.''

Sesshomaru frowned. ''Let's pay her a visit.''

* * *

''Miss Rin, you're needed at the stables immediately,'' One of the workers, Kagae Oto told Rin when he found her alone in the kitchen causing her to hurry outside.

Rin grabbed her medical bag that was hanging outside the stables, ran in but found the whole place empty.

''Hello?''

''I sent everyone to circle the fence,'' Naraku appeared behind her. ''I'm the only one who will hear you screaming in pleasure.''

Rin's eyes widened and she tried to back away but Naraku grabbed her and threw her down in a pile of hay. He was on top of her in an instant. ''Let go of me! Please, don't do this, Naraku!''

''You're mine,'' Naraku growled and unbuttoned her pants roughly.

'' _No!''_ Rin struggled as hard as she could until suddenly, she had an idea and stopped fighting.

''That's what I like, my dear,'' Naraku pressed kisses down her neck until he felt something sharp go into his back and screamed. Rin pulled her scalpel out of him and pushed him off of her.

''I hate you! Do you understand me? _I hate you!''_ Rin shouted at him furiously.

''I only want to love you,'' Naraku groaned.

''Help! Someone, please!'' Rin yelled out.

''What's wrong, Miss Rin?'' Kohaku questioned when he ran in.

''Call an ambulance,'' Rin told him. Kohaku nodded and ran inside the house.

''I can't live without you,'' Naraku said before he passed out.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the night club that their little brother had been spending all of his time at lately.

''We wanted to see Momo Aya. It's about our brother, Miroku,'' Sesshomaru told the young woman who was cleaning up the bar.

''Momo!'' She called out.

''What is it, Ayame?'' A beautiful woman came up to the bar.

''These guys are here for you,'' Ayame told her. ''They're Miroku's brothers.''

''Did something happen to him?'' Momo asked worriedly.

''That's what we're here to find out,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Did you see him last night?'' Inuyasha asked her.

''Yes but we didn't spend the night together,'' Momo answered. ''He got into a fight with the manager.''

''Kuro Gon. Her boyfriend,'' Ayame said.

''He is not my boyfriend!'' Momo snapped at her.

''But he thinks he is,'' Ayame reminded her. ''Him and Miroku always get into it over you.''

''He left the bar right after that,'' Momo told them.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded and left.

''This isn't right. Miroku would've at least called so we wouldn't worry, especially after what happened with Sayo,'' Sesshomaru said.

''So what do we do?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''We look for him,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''We won't stop until we find him.''

* * *

Early the next morning, Rin brought Naraku home from the hospital and the whole house was tense as they sat down for breakfast.

''Naraku is resting in the guest room upstairs, take him some breakfast, Eri,'' Raven ordered the maid.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, ma'am,'' Izayoi hurried into the dining room. ''The construction workers called. Miroku is in the hospital. It's serious.''

All the girls' eyes widened.

''Miroku? Is he okay?'' Sango was the first to ask.

''What about the others? Are they alright?'' Kagome questioned.

''What happened?'' Rin asked.

''It seems he was attacked. The doctors don't know if Miroku will make it,'' Izayoi informed them. ''I'm going to the hospital because I'm worried.''

''I'm going to the hospital,'' Rin announced but tensed up at the look her mother gave her. ''You want to avoid anymore scandals, don't you? I'll go take care of this with Izayoi.''

''I'll go with you,'' Kagome jumped up.

Sango was going to follow but her mother stopped her. ''You too, Sango?'' Raven questioned.

''N-No. I was just going to go over the reports and finances, as always,'' Sango slowly sat back down beside her mother.

* * *

Rin quickly ran into the hospital waiting room and saw Sesshomaru standing against the wall with his head down.

''I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru,'' Rin placed a hand on his shoulder.

''What happened to Miroku, son?'' Izayoi asked him.

''He had been missing for almost two days..ever since he went to that nightclub 'Seventh Heaven','' Sesshomaru explained. ''Late last night, we found him on the street, beaten and practically dead.''

''Oh, don't say that,'' Izayoi gasped. ''Can I see him?''

''Tell them you're a relative,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Thank you,'' Izayoi smiled and left.

Kagome kept looking back at Inuyasha who was sitting in the corner with his head down until finally she walked carefully and quietly over to him and sat down beside him.

''I'm with you,'' Rin promised Sesshomaru.

''I haven't stopped thinking about you,'' Sesshomaru confessed and pulled her into his arms.

''I know you're probably not doing well, but if it's any comfort, I'm also really worried about him..and you,'' Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her. ''Thank you for worrying about my brother.''

''How are you feeling?'' Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. ''You can imagine. You being here helps.''

''Please be careful. In case whoever hurt Miroku comes back,'' Kagome told him.

''Thanks,'' Inuyasha said.

''Oh, Inuyasha,'' Kagome sighed. ''When times are tough, we all forget about the good things, but I'm here to remind you of them. You're a very special person that can make people around you feel better.'' Kagome unconsciously grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers. ''I'm sure Miroku knows that too.''

''Thank you for coming to see him. Having you here will be good for him. He'll see how great you are,'' Inuyasha gave her a strained smile.

''Inuyasha..I'm really sorry about what happened to Miroku, but nothing's going to happen between us,'' Kagome replied.

''What do you mean?'' Inuyasha questioned. ''You're beautiful and educated. He'd be a fool not to like you. My brother would be lucky to have you.''

''You really think so?'' Kagome blushed before standing up to avoid Inuyasha's eyes. ''Do you know who beat Miroku up?''

Inuyasha shook his head and stood beside her. ''No. We don't know yet, but as soon as I find out who did it..they'll have me to deal with.''

''What are you going to do?'' Kagome asked him.

''When it comes to protecting what's mine, I'm capable of anything,'' Inuyasha growled and looked deep into Kagome's eyes causing her breathing to slow down. Their lips got closer and closer until...

''Kagome!'' Izayoi yelled at her.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, when the girls came back from the hospital, Kagome was lying in bed thinking about a certain dog-eared man.

''Hey, little one,'' Rin called to her youngest sister affectionately.

''Hey,'' Kagome greeted her.

''I'm sorry about Miroku,'' Rin said.

''Me too but there's nothing between us. I think it just wasn't meant to be,'' Kagome shrugged.

''Is that why you've set your sights on Inuyasha now?'' Rin questioned.

Kagome groaned. ''That Izayoi is such a gossip.''

''Izayoi or no Izayoi, I want to know when you're going to stop all this,'' Rin said.

''What are you talking about? I don't understand,'' Kagome jumped out of bed. ''What's the big deal? I didn't do anything!''

''The problem is, if mom finds out I'm in love with Sesshomaru, that'll be a hard blow. She hates him because he's poor,'' Rin reminded her sister.

''Rinny, you know I love you very much and I'd never..Listen to me, I'd never do anything to make you unhappy,'' Kagome climbed back onto her bed by her sister. ''I want you to be very, very happy. Honestly, there's nothing between Inuyasha and I. I never saw him the same way I saw Miroku. So, forget about that.''

''I worry about you,'' Rin admitted.

''Don't. Everything's okay,'' Kagome hugged her sister from behind but she could feel her tears welling up. ''It just wasn't meant to be.''

Rin misunderstood her sister. ''You'll find someone even better than Miroku.''

''Yeah..'' Kagome faked a smile.

* * *

The next morning, everything resumed as was. Miroku stayed in the hospital to complete his recovery and his brothers went back to work.

Sesshomaru was alone in the employee's room, getting dressed when a voice interrupted him.

''Hey, handsome.''

Sesshomaru looked over to see Rin smiling at him but with a look of desire in her eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed her and picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

''I miss you so much. You drive me so wild,'' Rin moaned as Sesshomaru assaulted her with rough kisses.

''I can't have you so close and not be able to kiss you,'' Sesshomaru growled.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Inuyasha was moving tools out of their truck and into the shed to go home, when he caught Kagome on her morning jog. Wearing a red sports bra and skin tight leggings. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing and dropped a pipe on his foot causing him to let out a yell.

''Inuyasha? Are you okay?'' Kagome rushed over to him.

''No,'' Inuyasha groaned. ''Could you give me a hand and take these to the tool shed?''

''Alright,'' Kagome shrugged and picked up the things Inuyasha had dropped and began walking towards the shed.

Inuyasha hobbled in after her. ''Thanks.''

''Sure,'' Just as Kagome set everything she had brought, down, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest causing Kagome to struggle until she broke free from him. ''You're trying to trap me again.''

''No,'' Inuyasha shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''Not this time. We're alone. I'm giving you the opportunity to take off running.'' Kagome didn't move so Inuyasha did and was ready to take her lips into his when...

''Inuyasha!'' Sesshomaru called out causing the two to break apart. ''We're going to see Miroku. Hurry up and take a shower.''

''I was just helping him move tools,'' Kagome blushed and hurried out.

''Thank you, Miss,'' Sesshomaru smirked and headed out. ''Make that a cold shower, brother.''

''Yeah, yeah,'' Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

The next evening, the Higurashi's were having a dinner party with the Michi's because Kagome and Kyo had an announcement to make.

''I want to officially welcome the Michi's to this house, but not only to this house..to our family and my life,'' Kagome turned to Kyo. ''Kyo, you're a wonderful man. I can't hide our secret any longer.''

''Secret? What secret, Kagome?'' Raven questioned.

''Kagome and I are in love,'' Kyo revealed to everyone. ''We want to get married.'' Kyo pulled Kagome in for a kiss.

''Good evening,'' Inuyasha called to everyone causing them all to turn towards the door. Kagome's eyes widened.

''How dare you come in without asking,'' Raven reprimanded him.

''Sorry but it has to do with work. But first, let me congratulate the happy couple,'' Inuyasha refused to look at Kagome. ''And again, I'm sorry for the interruption.''

''Sango, take care of this, please,'' Raven instructed her daughter.

''This way,'' Sango gestured for Inuyasha to follow her to her office.

* * *

Inuyasha got back into the tool shed and immediately threw a hammer across the room.

''You're a fool, Inuyasha!'' Inuyasha yelled at himself. ''Why would I ever fall for that little brat? Capricious, spoiled, and a flirt is all she is.'' Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome enter. ''And you? What do you want? Want me to congratulate you? Okay. Congratulations. There, you can go now.''

Kagome sighed. ''Inuyasha...I just want to talk to you. I want to explain-'' ''Don't stress it, honey. It's crystal clear. I saw you kissing that fool. By the way, does he know you're in here with me?'' Inuyasha taunted her.

''No, but it's not what you think,'' Kagome tried.

''Of course not. It's much worse,'' Inuyasha growled. ''I thought you had matured, but you're still the same capricious, spoiled, flirt that loves playing with men's feelings.''

''What? I'm not playing, Inuyasha,'' Kagome promised. ''I've never been so serious. Do you know why I'm doing this?''

''Of course. To make yourself happy. You liked my brother but gave me googly eyes. And now you're engaged to an idiot? Do you know what that's called?'' Inuyasha sneered.

''You're a jerk, Inuyasha,'' Kagome told him with tears in her eyes. ''You're rude and you're very wrong about me. I don't owe you an explanation. You don't deserve it.''

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm. ''Stop playing the victim.''

''Think whatever you want,'' Kagome struggled to get away from him. ''Explaining is useless because you'll never believe me.''

''What's the truth? What lie will you tell this time? That you love him and want to toy with me some more?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Let me go, Inuyasha!'' Kagome yelled.

''No. I'm going to give you what you really came in here for,'' Inuyasha forced his lips on hers while she fought against him.

''Let go of me!'' Kagome exclaimed when she finally pushed him away. ''I thought you were different,''' Kagome whimpered and ran out.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair in frustration.


End file.
